The Original Blood
by Goodwillwin1297
Summary: During the events of 1x08 instead of Eve saving Hayley from a hallucinating Elijah, it's a thirteen year old boy. Noah Labonair wasn't your average pre-teen, he was a witch-vampire-werewolf hybrid. Found and raised by the Crescent wolf pack in the Bayou Noah meets the Originals, beginning a dangerous and long journey. Maybe one that will reveal who his father is and so much more.
1. Prologue

**I do not own the Originals or any of it's characters, just my OC.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Prologue**

It was a full moon, the clear night sky revealing the lunar light on the bayou outside of New Orleans. Twas the night that the Crescent wolf pack was human for a few hours before returning to their wolf forms until the next full moon. A curse was placed on them long ago by the vampire king, Marcel Gerard, and a witch. Two werewolves, Jackson and Eve, were walking along the bayou. Eve hadn't killed anyone, so she hadn't unlocked her werewolf side yet.

Jackson Kenner, leader of the wolf pack, was scouting the area before heading back to celebrate with his fellow wolves. Eve had joined him to catch him up on some things. Jackson picked up on a faint crying, one of an infant. "What is that" Jackson said, heading in the direction of the cries. The two eventually came upon a wicker basket.

What it contained was shocking to say the least, a baby. Jackson reached down and picked up the child, who was wrapped in only a blue baby blanket. The baby looked to be about nine months old with dark brown hair and amber eyes that glowed brightly. The child's crying ceased when it was picked up. "Who would leave a little boy out here in the woods all alone" Eve asked.

Jackson knew the natural amber eyes belonged to a werewolf pack, one long forgotten. "A werewolf on the run most likely" Jackson said. "We can't just leave him out here Jackson" Eve said. "You're right… how would you like to raise a child" Jackson said before looking at his companion. Eve stared at the little boy as she took him from her alpha's arms, cradling him close.

"Any potential werewolf needs a family, a pack" Eve said. The child squealed at her words before reaching out to grab her hair. "It's settled then, what do you wish to call your new son" Jackson inquired. Eve was silent as she thought about it. "Noah… Noah Labonair" Eve said softly.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own the originals at all! :(**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 1**

 **(12 years later)**

Noah Labonair was watching a shack in the bayou from afar, his supernatural hearing listening in on what was going on in the shack. His mother, Eve, had told him that the last of the Labonair family, except for them, was in there. Her name was Andrea, or now Hayley Marshall. Hayley was taking care of an original vampire who had suffered from a hybrid bite. The original was Elijah Mikaelson, the noble one.

Noah had a thin frame, built for running one would say. Noah had messy dark brown hair, amber eyes, and slightly pale skin. Noah wasn't your normal werewolf, he was special. He was born a werewolf-vampire-witch hybrid, one of a kind. The werewolf obviously came from his mother, while the vampire was all his father. The witch factor was still a mystery since it could be passed down through either line.

His magic was beyond strong, so powerful it could rival the Original Witch if she were still alive. Noah's pack had found out about his vampire half when he had turned a year old and bit her once. They had been slightly reluctant to continue raising him, but they soon realized he meant no harm and kept him. Eve loved him with all her heart, raising him as if she birthed him. His pack had a suspicion of which pack his birth mother came from, the Lycan pack.

The Lycan's were the first ever werewolves, even before the crescents. The lycan pack had started all other werewolf packs, thus making them true werewolf royalty and alpha's amongst regular werewolves. A sign of the Lycan's was their eyes, naturally the color displayed in werewolf form. But for Lycan's it was their natural eye color since they were the first. That's why amber is such a rare eye color, it was started by the Lycan's.

Over time the Lycan pack was slowly eliminated and died out, or so the world thought. Noah's eyes proved differently that at least one direct Lycan had survived all these years and was able to have a child. Lycan's were hunted by hunters since their creation, considered a threat. The Originals were the only one's still alive to say that they had actually come face to face with a Lycan before they had died out. Noah heard a masculine scream come from inside the shack, making him stiffen.

Noah listened in even more. "Elijah" Hayley said slowly. "Niklaus, I'll kill you, you bastard" Elijah snarled. Noah heard a loud bang as something huge and solid slammed into the door, most likely Hayley. 'Better step in' Noah thought.

Noah made his way over to the run down shack, entering through the back door. The sick original had Hayley pinned to the door by her neck. It was obvious he was stuck in a hallucination. 'Sorry about this man' Noah thought, pulling out a stake. Noah shoved the stake into Elijah's heart, temporarily killing him.

Elijah released Hayley, falling to the floor. Hayley gasped and rubbed her neck as she stared at her savior. "Hello, who are you" Hayley demanded. "Is that anyway to thank the person who just saved your life" Noah inquired cheekily. Hayley looked sheepish and shrugged.

"Thanks for saving me, now your name" Hayley said. "The name's Noah Lobanair, you might be familiar with my mother" Noah said. "Let me guess, she's the woman who's been running around the bayou" Hayley said. "You would guess right" Noah chuckled. Noah heard his mother outside stacking wood for a bonfire.

"My mom is outside, she'll explain everything to you if you go see her" Noah said. Hayley started to walk out, but stopped and stared down at Elijah. "Don't worry about him, I'll stay here until he wakes up" Noah assured. Reluctantly, Hayley exited the shack to go speak with Eve and get some questions answered. Noah made himself comfortable on the bed, sitting with his back against the wall.

 **(Sometime later)**

Five hours had passed since then and it was already light out. Hayley and Eve were still talking, while Noah had fallen asleep on the bed. Elijah's body twitched before he opened his eyes and flew to his feet. Elijah saw the boy on the bed, sleeping like a rock. For some reason the child seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place how or where.

It was obvious from the dried blood on the boy's hand, his blood, that he was the one to stake him. Elijah wasn't one to take such a thing lightly, but he never hurt children. A good scare would do the boy some good though. Elijah grabbed the wooden stake and pressed it against the boy's chest, right above his heart. As if sensing he was in danger his eyes flew open.

Noah went to sit up, but stopped when the wooden appendage pierced his chest slightly, drawing blood. "I assume you were the one to stake me" Elijah said. Elijah had caught sight of the boy's eyes and was astonished, having only seen them twice in his thousand years of life. One of which was in the last two decades. He wasn't prepared to see veins grow under Noah's eyes, which had turned a blood red.

'Vampire and werewolf' Elijah thought. All thoughts of him being just a kid left Elijah, replaced with curiosity and suspicion. "Who are you, how are you like this" Elijah demanded coldly. Noah didn't want to get hurt, so he decided to be respectful for once. "I'm Noah Labonair, as to what I am… I'm a vampire-witch-werewolf hybrid" Noah said.

'A witch as well' Elijah thought. "Who turned you" Elijah asked harshly. "No one turned me you lunatic, now get that goddamn wood away from my chest" Noah sneered. Elijah would normally accuse him of lying, but his heart was normal, indicating he was telling the truth. But another part of him could just tell he was speaking the truth, but also this part was extremely protective of the child for some reason.

Shaking away the protectiveness Elijah pulled the stake away. Noah relaxed slightly when he did this, no longer in danger of getting wood through his heart. Noah climbed out of the bed, coming up to a little bit past Elijah's elbows. Noah gave Elijah an intimidating look, at least in his opinion it was. Elijah was just plain amused by the attempt at acting scary and tough.

"I was born this way, my father is a vampire and my mother a werewolf, as for the witch… that's still a mystery" Noah said. "Vampires can't procreate" Elijah denied. "Than how am I here, it's the only way possible for me to be born a vampire, well half" Noah said. Elijah couldn't refute the child's words no matter how much he wanted to, it made sense after all. That's when Elijah noticed Noah staring at him intensely, studying him.

"Why are you looking at me like that" Elijah inquired, slightly irritated. "Sorry, I've just never seen a vampire before since I don't ever leave the bayou" Noah said, looking sheepish at being caught. Elijah was mildly surprised by the news. "How do you control your vampire half" Elijah asked. "I don't, never seen or know a way to do so" Noah said softly.

Elijah felt sympathy for the child, but he soon buried it down deep. Elijah exited the shack, making his way outside to the two woman. Noah chased after him, so when Elijah stopped he rammed into the man before falling to the ground. Elijah gave Noah an amused smile before turning to Hayley and Eve. "You could help me up" Noah grumbled as he stood up.

Noah wiped off his jeans. "Good evening, I think I might have something that which belongs to you" Elijah said, gesturing to Noah. "I'm not a thing you noble asshole" Noah sneered. Eve shot her son a scathing glare, making him quiet down. Hayley stood up and made her way over to Elijah.

"Elijah, I've got this, are you ok" Hayley asked with concern. Elijah didn't take his eyes off of Eve. "The wound is healed and the fever is broken… but for some strange reason I have this sharp and lingering sensation in my back" Elijah said. Noah was now next to his mother, checking her over for injuries before looking at Elijah once again. "I was keeping Hayley safe, I meant no offense" Noah said.

"Still not appreciated" Elijah said dryly. "Go back to your camper Noah, you're no longer needed here" Eve said. Noah was reluctant to leave his mother with a vampire, an original no less. Eve saw this and put a reassuring hand on her son's shoulder. "I'll be fine Noah, now go" Eve said softly.

Slowly, Noah made his way out of the clearing. Noah made his trek through the forest to base camp for the crescent wolves. It was located deep in the bayou, hidden by a bunch of trees. Some wolves were loitering the camp, part of the pack. One lifted his head in greeting, which was Jackson.

"Hey Jackson" Noah greeted. The camp was a bunch of campers and tents, all home to a pack member. Noah had a camper since he had bought it with his allowance and birthday money. It wasn't that big, but it was home. Climbing into the camper he locked the door so no one could disturb him.

The camper had a full sized bed in the back room, which was separated by a blanket. There was a tiny living room with a loft bed on the other end of the camper for guests. The kitchen was small, along with the bathroom. He had a mini fridge for his food since he didn't like to share. A couch and flat screen tv occupied the living room, along with an original xbox. Games were stacked behind it as well.

A twin mattress was under the loft bed for another in case visitor. Clothes were stored in the drawers above his head, along with dishes and more food. Noah plopped down onto his couch before pulling out a bag of weed. It was a small bag, but it's not like he shared with anybody. Thanks to his vampire half he was able to drink and smoke more than the usual human, but not as much as a full vampire.

The pack suspected that he smoke and drank, but they couldn't prove it. It's not like they could do anything what with being wolves except for on the full moon. Eve was human so she didn't have the high senses to detect the things he did. Noah knew that she would kill him if she found out, which he wanted to avoid. Pulling out his pipe and lighter he lit it up.

It was a creeper so his first few hits did nothing at first. But when it hit… it HIT. He only took ten hits before it was enough. There was a banging on his camper door, which meant it was Eve. 'Shit' Noah thought, throwing the stuff under the couch. Noah unlocked the door and opened it to let his mother inside.

"How'd it go with the wolf princess and original" Noah inquired. "I'm here, aren't I" Eve teased. "That you are" Noah said. Eve sat down beside Noah, who glared at the wall. "They will come for you one day now that they know you exist" Eve said. Noah knew this, another hybrid that was born that possibly couldn't be traced back to Klaus Mikaelson.

"I'm not like them, I'm a werewolf" Noah insisted. "A werewolf who hasn't unlocked their gene, right now you're only a vampire-witch" Eve reasoned. "I won't go with them" Noah said. "I can't fight for you, no matter how much I want to" Eve said softly. "I don't expect you to, I don't want you hurt mom" Noah said, putting a hand on her's.

Eve removed her hands from his grip. She left without another word.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Originals or any of it's characters. If I did Elijah would have a child since we all know he deserves one.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 2**

Noah cursed the vampires once again. A month had passed since he had met Elijah Mikaelson and all had been peaceful. Word got around earlier that day that the vampires were going to be on a werewolf hunt under the decree by the almighty Klaus so as to assuage their fears of future hybrids. This was just plain stupid of course, but Noah couldn't voice it. Werewolves from all over had come when they heard news of the original hybrid's child.

Noah had meant one pack in particular, which happened to be descended from Klaus' biological father, who knew. When the pack found out about his hybrid status they were amazed about his existence. Noah was currently in the abandoned camp for said pack since some of his weed grew there. Noah recognized a scent enter the camp with a mysterious one, both obviously vampire. Noah exited a tent to see Elijah with a blonde chick.

'Must be Rebekah Mikaelson' Noah thought. "Ah look, it's a puppy wolf" Rebekah said in a mocking tone when she caught sight of Noah. Elijah turned to look at Noah, a questioning look in his eyes. "What are you doing here" Elijah asked. Noah had been glaring at Rebekah, but turned his head to answer the question.

"Hiding from the sucky hunting party, I was offered shelter by this pack for my amazing blood" Noah said. Elijah gained a dry smile, along with Rebekah. "So this is the child you spoke of, a born hybrid like our niece will be" Rebekah said, scanning Noah thoroughly. "I'll finally have someone that takes away my thunder, such a relief" Noah said sarcastically. "Yes, your nonexistent thunder" Elijah quipped.

"I'm extremely shy, couldn't you tell" Noah said, pretending to flip his nonexistent long hair. Rebekah couldn't help to laugh at that, while Elijah just shook his head. "So where is this pack" Rebekah asked, even though she did not want to be here. Before Noah could answer said pack came running into the campsite, followed by the vampire hunting party. Noah launched himself at Diego, who had managed to grab a male werewolf.

His vampire features came forth and he bit Diego, who cried out in pain. Diego acted fast with his age advantage and threw Noah to the floor. Before Diego could attack he was grabbed by the back of the hair, his head yanked back by Elijah. "Darling, we need to stop meeting like this, this is how rumors begin" Elijah said mockingly. Noah's features had returned to normal as he laughed at the comment.

When Elijah saw Noah attack Diego he was filled with anger and protectiveness, much to his confusion. The emotions only intensified when he saw Diego get the upper hand. "You can go now" Elijah said, releasing Diego. Stupidly, nobody moved from their spots. "Perhaps I'm not making myself clear here, this is a threat" Elijah said, his tone getting slightly dark.

Noah climbed to his feet with the help of Elijah, who had moved himself in front of the child somewhat as to protect him. "In precisely three minutes you will become the hunted, now based on your recent failure to subdue my baby brother Niklaus, despite your 100-1 advantage… I recommend you heed my warning" Elijah finished. Diego signaled for the group to leave, frustrated and annoyed, but also embarrassed. "Impressive" Rebekah said. Elijah turned back to his sister.

"I thought the situation demanded something a little dramatic" Elijah said. The leader of the pack, Cary, made his way over to Noah. "Who are you people" Cary demanded, addressing the originals. That's when Elijah noticed the ring on the necklace around Cary's neck. "I think the better question is, who are you" Elijah asked.

"I'm gonna go, be safe you guys and find my mom if you need anything" Noah said before leaving. All the while Elijah stared after the child who reminded him of someone he knew a while back.

 **(Sometime later)**

Noah was asleep in his camper, taking a nap during the day like usual. Suddenly Noah couldn't hear the wolves anymore that surrounded the camp. 'What the hell' Noah thought. Noah exited the camper slowly to see no one around. Usually some wolves were in camp to get some shut eye, but it was deserted. This meant only one thing, vampires.

Before Noah could react he was knocked off his feet, landing on the ground. Noah lifted his head to see Diego and two other vampires surrounding him. "Klaus wants him alive" a vampire said, making Noah's blood run cold. "Why does the vampire king want me" Noah asked, playing coy. "You know why hybrid" Diego sneered.

"Are you dissing the blood I was born with" Noah demanded. Diego gestured to one of the vampires, who punched him repeatedly until he was out cold. "Grab him and let's go" Diego ordered.

 **(With Elijah - A few hours later)**

Elijah was reading a book in his study at the Abattoir. It felt nice to be home in his opinion, his true home. But for some reason he felt like he was missing something, something he couldn't pinpoint. Becoming restless he left his office and went out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard. All was semi-peaceful, since there was a bunch of tension with the new leader, but otherwise nice.

Of course the atmosphere was broken when Diego and two other vampires came in with a child. Elijah was infuriated by the sight, but it was made worse when he saw that it was Noah. Elijah sped into the courtyard and stopped in front of Diego, making them stop. "What do you think you are doing" Elijah demanded harshly. Diego kept his cool, but the two vampires high tailed it outta there after dropping the boy.

Elijah was somewhat satisfied by their fear. Diego did not let this deter him as he picked up Noah, throwing the boy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Elijah caught sight of the blood staining the child's shirt. "We were following Klaus' orders, bring the hybrid to him" Diego said. "And so you had to ruff up the child, I don't think that is what Niklaus would want" Elijah said coldly.

Diego shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "He put up a fight, we put him down like the dog he is, or at least is half of" Diego said. Elijah highly doubted that Noah fought back, or at the very least put up a good fight to have three vampires gang up on him. "Yes, a thirteen year old boy deserved this treatment" Elijah said sarcastically. Before anymore could be said Klaus appeared behind Elijah.

"Ah yes, thank you Diego for bringing the boy here, set him down in the living room upstairs if you would" Klaus suggested, more like ordered. Diego didn't say anything as he walked off with Noah. When Diego was gone Elijah turned his fury onto Klaus. "A child Niklaus, a young child" Elijah hissed. "A hybrid… a born hybrid, that shouldn't be possible unless I fathered the child" Klaus said.

"You think you are the boy's father" Elijah said. This thought had come and passed through Elijah's head, but it didn't fit. Noah had none of his brother's facial features or personality before he had turned dark. The chin was kind of like his, but that's it. Elijah shared more looks with Noah.

"It's the only way he exists in the way he does" Klaus said. "Do you have proof" Elijah asked. "No, but here comes the one who can prove it" Klaus said as Sophie entered the courtyard. Sophie looked like she did not want to be there. "Ready to begin redeeming yourself witch" Klaus said giddily.

Sophie shot Klaus a withering glare, who just smirked as usual. "Let's just get this over with Klaus, I have places to be" Sophie said. Klaus narrowed his eyes threateningly at her words. "I could easily have your neck snapped and find another witch to do my bidding" Klaus said. "And you do realize I don't care" Sophie said.

"Come now, let's get this done so you can do your things" Klaus said mockingly. Klaus led Sophie into the living room, followed by Elijah. Noah was laid out on the couch in a heap, half of his body hanging off of the couch. Elijah lifted Noah onto the couch the rest of the way. "I need some of his blood" Sophie said, pulling out some herbs and a wood bowl from her bag.

Klaus pulled out a knife and sliced Noah's hand open. Sophie held the wood bowl under his hand, collecting blood until the wound closed. Sophie put a few herbs in the bowl, along with a drop of Klaus' blood. She began to chant in latin, holding the bowl aloft. When Sophie stopped she looked extremely pale.

"Well" Klaus demanded. "You two match, but not a paternity match" Sophie said as she set the bowl down. "What kind of match is it" Klaus asked, slightly disappointed. "According to magic you are his uncle, which means this boy is the child of one of your many siblings" Sophie said slowly. It was quiet in the room until Klaus decided to explode, verbally.

"That is not possible, vampires can't procreate" Klaus snarled, staring down at Noah with contempt. "Apparently one of your siblings did, magic doesn't lie" Sophie said coldly. "The boy is obviously thirteen or twelve, who in our family has slept with an original werewolf during that time" Klaus roared. Elijah didn't want to believe it, it couldn't be possible. "It obviously wasn't our brothers Finn and Kol since they were daggered, which leaves you and Rebekah" Klaus said, looking at Elijah.

"I didn't sleep with no werewolf, we have enough in the family if you ask me" Rebekah yelled from her bedroom. Klaus focused on Elijah. "Do you have something you wish to tell me brother" Klaus asked. "Do the test on me, I want to be sure before I say a word" Elijah said, holding out his hand. Sophie sighed, but redid the test with Elijah's blood.

After a few minutes Sophie gave Elijah a dry smile. "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy" Sophie said sarcastically, but deep down she was terrified by the new addition. An original vampire siring a child into the world was dangerous, a threat to all supernatural if raised in hatred. Klaus clapped his brother on the shoulder, who was in shock. "Congrats brother, you have a child" Klaus joked.

"I should have suspected something when she left without a word, that was never like Chloe" Elijah mumbled under his breath. Elijah sat down on the chair across from Noah, staring at said boy. Noah was a perfect mix of them both, but mostly took after Elijah. His dark brown hair was just like his father's, along with his chin. Noah even had the same dimple as his father on his chin.

The ears and eyes belonged to Chloe. The personality was a lot like her's; funny, sarcastic, and kind. He was extremely protective of his family like his father. "Who is this damn Chloe" Klaus demanded. Sophie had already left, much to his relief.

"Chloe Lycan, a direct descendant from the original werewolves, we had dated around sixteen years back" Elijah said. "So you slept with this woman and ended up with this boy" Klaus said. "She never mentioned anything, but it makes sense since she left around thirteen years ago" Elijah said. "Fits the kid's conception and birth" Klaus said. That's when Noah decided to wake up, flying into a sitting position.

Elijah put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, who snapped his head towards him. "You're okay, I apologise for my brother's actions towards you" Elijah said. Noah shot Klaus a glare, who was smirking evilly. "S'not your fault that you have an asshole for a brother" Noah grumbled. "I've been called worse actually" Klaus said.

"I bet, but I can try to come up with something" Noah said. "Allow me to escort you home Noah, my brother will no longer be bothering you" Elijah said, standing up. Noah was surprised by the offer, but didn't say no. Elijah led Noah out of the compound over to his car. It was a fancy car, one that Noah had never heard of or seen.

"Awesome car" Noah said after he climbed into the passenger seat. Elijah chuckled at the comment. "Thank you, I suppose it is… awesome" Elijah said. Noah looked down at his shirt and groaned when he saw the blood stains. "Are you fucking kidding me" Noah moaned. The shirt had been torn in some places, but still wearable. Now it wouldn't even make a good rag.

"Your brother owes me a new shirt" Noah said. Elijah gave his son an incredulous look. "The shirt was already ruined" Elijah pointed out. "It was a perfectly good shirt" Noah defended. "Whatever you say" Elijah said.

Noah crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. "A man doesn't pout you know" Elijah said. "I'm not a man, I'm a child" Noah said. "I suppose you are" Elijah said, a small smile playing on his face. Noah was quiet for a few seconds before realizing that Elijah was making fun of him.

"Oi, don't make fun of me, I'm a kid and you can't make me feel stupid about it" Noah snapped. "I'm not mocking you, I'm just agreeing with you" Elijah said. The rest of the drive to the bayou was filled with silence. Noah was confused as to why Elijah was being nice to him, that didn't fit the original family's image. When they reached the bayou it was almost dark out.

"Why are you being so nice to me, after all you are an original" Noah inquired as he stepped out of the car. Elijah had stepped out with him, scanning the bayou. Elijah was reluctant to let his son go back with the werewolves for many reasons. He wanted to keep Noah close by for his protection. 'I can't tell him yet, I need to get to know him first' Elijah thought.

"You remind of someone I use to know, she was someone worth protecting" Elijah said, remembering Chloe. Noah looked over at Elijah curiously. "What happened to her" Noah asked. "I don't know, she disappeared one night and I never saw her again" Elijah replied softly, the pain of the break-up still hurting him. The pain had never gone away, but when he stared at Noah he was filled with hope, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Elijah had a piece of Chloe in his son, which shone through exponentially. "I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have asked" Noah apologized. "It's alright, it was a long time ago and what is time to a vampire, an original most of all" Elijah said. "About that… will I stop aging someday" Noah asked quietly. Elijah stared at his son and saw him for what he really was, a scared kid who didn't know what his future would be like.

"Why do you ask such a thing" Elijah inquired. Noah sat himself down on the hood of his car, looking off into the distance. "My pack, they won't stop aging one day, my mom especially won't since she hasn't activated the curse" Noah said. Elijah joined Noah on the hood of the car, which gained the thirteen year old's attention. "If I do stop aging I'll have to watch them all grow old and die right in front of me… I don't want to experience that" Noah whispered.

Elijah was silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. Elijah hadn't thought about his immortality for a few centuries now, even when he was in relationships with witches, werewolves, or humans. Elijah had accepted what he was and what came with it, it was the only way to keep his sanity throughout the last thousand years. "I honestly don't know if you'll stop aging one day, but if you do… find a goal to keep your mind off of the inevitable, it helps somewhat in my opinion" Elijah said. Noah flew to his feet in anger.

"Is that all you have to say" Noah demanded. "What do you want me to say, that it gets easier when it doesn't or that it won't hurt when your loved ones die when it does" Elijah said harshly. Noah didn't respond to his words. "Noah, thank god you're alright" Eve said, running out of the forest to her son. Eve engulfed Noah in a hug before looking him over.

Noah was all healed, but the blood on his shirt gave a different impression. "What happened to you, who did this" Eve demanded, wanting to take blood for her son. Noah may not be her's biologically, but he was still her son in every way that counted. "Vampires, Elijah got me out of there though" Noah said, gesturing to the original. Eve gave Elijah a thankful nod, who returned it.

"Why don't you head back to camp, call the pack in, they were searching for you after all" Eve said. Noah walked off into the bayou without another word, leaving the adults to talk. "Your his father, aren't you" Eve asked when she was sure Noah was out of earshot. Eve turned to look at Elijah, who was staring off to where his son disappeared. "Have him ready tomorrow for me to take home" Elijah said before heading back to his car.

"I don't think so, Noah is staying with me" Eve said, making Elijah freeze in his tracks. "Excuse me" Elijah said, not use to being disobeyed. "You heard me, my son stays with me" Eve said forcefully. Elijah turned around and gave her a dry smile. "Noah is my son, he is mine" Elijah said coldly.

"Noah knows he's not mine, but as far as he cares I am his mother and you are just an original vampire" Eve said. "I plan to tell Noah soon, but I can't trust his safety to a pack of mangy mongrels" Elijah said. Eve, of course, took offence to that. "Your son is half-mongrel may I remind you" Eve said. "But he is also half-vampire and witch, all of which training can be provided by my family" Elijah said.

"I understand the vampire part, but the witch" Eve said in disbelief. "My brother is officially king of the french quarter, thus the french quarter witches and they can begin his training, which he desperately needs since he uses accidental magic every second" Elijah said. Elijah could feel the magic constantly floating around his son, coating him in a extremely strong magical shield. But it was beyond volatile and hard to control, which begged the question why no one was hurt yet. "I've noticed, but he doesn't need training in anything but on how to be a werewolf" Eve said.

"His werewolf half is inactive, while his vampire half is active and always has been, he has no control whatsoever" Elijah said. Elijah had seen how Noah would cast longing glances towards every human that would pass by. His pure will power was the only thing holding him back the entire time, something he inherited from his father. "You'll have to get through all of us, which would disappoint Hayley" Eve said. Elijah frowned at her words, which were true.

"I will get my son one way or another, you have my word on that" Elijah said before leaving.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Originals sadly.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 3**

Noah groaned once again that week. Ever since Elijah had dropped him off after his kidnapping the pack had been keeping a close eye on him. Eve had requested that he not leave the campsite for a while, at least until she gave the ok to leave. Noah found it suspicious, but didn't say anything since she was his mother. Noah would occasionally catch the scent of a vampire every now and then, but it would disappear as soon as he did or was a day old scent.

Noah was currently in his camper, playing minecraft on his brand new xbox 360 that he got from his mother a few days ago. She had been saving up for him for a while now, so it was an amazing gift. A text came through on his phone. Looking at it he saw it was Davina Claire. Way before the harvest Davina and Noah had met, becoming instant friends. When she went into hiding after the failed harvest they kept in contact since she still had her cellphone:

" _I need you to come to Camille's apartment right away, it's an emergency!"_

Normally Noah would just brush it off since his mother told him not to leave the camp, but his best friend needed him, well his only friend considering where he lived. Davina and Noah had meant by a stroke of luck and would never deny that their friendship was fated to happen. 'Good thing the wolves are out, only have to sneak past my mom' Noah thought. Eve was positioned at the campfire which was at the front of the camper. Climbing out the window positioned at the back was easy, as well as getting past his mother.

Noah used his vampire speed to get to Davina, something he only did for an emergency. Davina had texted him the address, so he had no problem finding out where to go and how to get there. But there was one thing Noah missed, the vampire watching him escape from base camp from afar, one that worked for his father.

 **(With Elijah)**

Elijah ended the call with his contact that had been watching over his son. The contact owed him a debt like many vampires did. Elijah wanted to be contacted about his son's well being, but most of all when he leaved the camp. Klaus was currently on the lookout for the young witch Davina, who just so happened to be a friend of his son's. Elijah went into the living room to find his brother painting.

"No news on Davina yet" Elijah asked. Elijah genuinely cared for the girl and wanted her safe, unlike Klaus. Klaus gripped the paintbrush in his hands tightly. "No, a whole week and still no sign of a teenage girl, it's not that hard to find a child" Klaus growled. "I have some news" Elijah said.

Klaus turned around to look at his brother expectantly. "Turns out my son is best friends with Davina Claire, the young witch you are searching for, and is heading for her as we speak" Elijah said. Elijah had tried to get Klaus' help in getting his son, but he was too busy looking for Davina. But now that their interests are aligned he knew his brother couldn't resist. Klaus gained an evil smirk.

"Is that so, well I'll have my vampires keep an eye out for both then" Klaus said before returning to his art. Elijah exited the living room, feeling his son getting closer.

 **(With Noah)**

Noah hugged Davina tight when she opened the door to Camille's apartment. It had been eight months since he had seen Davina, so to say that he was happy to see her was an understatement. Noah was the same height as Davina, much to the young witches chagrin. Pulling away Noah entered the apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. "Noah, I would like for you to meet Josh, he helped me escape from Klaus" Davina said.

Josh, a teenager, walked forward shyly. "Nice to meet you Noah, I've heard so much about you" Josh said, holding his hand out for Noah to shake. Noah accepted the hand, shaking it firmly. "Strong grip there" Josh said when he pulled away. "He is half-vampire after all, of course he is" Davina said, shoulder bumping Noah.

"That has nothing to do with it, I'm just that badass" Noah scoffed. Josh laughed at the duo, who were acting like brother and sister. "Welcome to the group Josh" Noah said. "The group" Josh asked, confused. "Davina and me vowed to be friends forever, now you can join us in our pact" Noah said.

Josh couldn't believe what he was being offered. "That would… be awesome" Josh said. "Like I said earlier, welcome to the group" Noah said. "Now what do you need from me baby girl" Noah asked. Davina led Noah into the living room to reveal Camille sitting in a chair, covered in sweat. "Damn, what did you do to her" Noah asked.

"I'm using my magic to destroy Klaus' compulsion on her" Davina said. "And you called for me why" Noah drawled. Davina gave her best friend an innocent smile. "Because I wanted your company and to meet Josh" Davina said sweetly. "Woman, what can you do" Noah muttered.

"And that's why I'm gay" Josh said, earning him a slap to the chest from Davina. "What is with men these days, so horrible" Davina teased. "Feeling the love Davina" Noah grumbled playfully. "Now as to why I need you, we need to get out of here" Davina said. "Why do you need to get away from here" Noah inquired.

"I've cleared Camille of Klaus' compulsion and now witches are searching for me with magic, I need to get down to the docks with Camille to get out of town" Davina said. "And you want me to help you escape, keep you hidden with my magic while we run" Noah said. Davina gave a nod in the affirmative. "Your magic is powerful, even more powerful than mine" Davina reasoned. Noah knew this was true, he was one of the most powerful witches to date.

"I just need you to do a tiny shield, which I taught you a while back" Davina said. Noah had learned some spells from Davina as years passed, but only a few. "I'll try, but I make no promises on the outcome" Noah relented. Davin hugged Noah to her once again in excitement. "Thanks, now we should get going" Davina said. "It's light out right now, so Josh will have to stay here until it's dark" Noah reminded.

Davina moved her worried gaze onto Josh. "Hey, no tears" Josh said, hugging Davina to him. Noah started to prepare the spell that they would need. "Promise you'll meet us as soon as it gets dark out" Davina said. Davina released Josh reluctantly.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, just don't let them find you" Josh said. Davina nods and smiled at him. Noah gave a sigh when the spell took effect. Noah went to stand next to Camille, but stumbled along the way. Camille was the only one who saw as she caught his shoulder.

"Are you okay" Camille asked, slightly worried. "'m fine, using magic tends to tire me out since I've barely had any training" Noah assured. Noah stood up straight, finally having his bearings. Davina turned to Camille and Noah with a determined look on her face. "Let's go, we don't have much time" Davina said.

 **(Sometime later)**

It was almost dark out, but not dark enough to for Josh to follow just yet. Davina, Camille, and Noah were walking the streets for the docks. The docks were still far off, much to their worry. The festival celebrating the casket girls from long ago was in full swing, people crowding the streets all dressed up. "There's people everywhere" Davina complained from behind her mask.

"Just keep walking, no one know's it's you" Camille assured. "Cami-" Davina began, only to stop when she spotted Klaus. Noah and Camille did as well. "We have to get off this street" Camille said. Davina and Camille began to leave, but stopped when they saw that Noah was not with them. "What are you doing" Davina demanded, grabbing her friend's arm.

"I'm staying here to distract them while you get away" Noah said. "No, I won't let you" Davina said. "You need to leave me either way, my scent is so unique one could smell it from a mile away" Noah reasoned. Davina couldn't argue with him on that. "They won't hurt me" Noah said.

"How do you know that" Davina demanded. Noah was silent for a few seconds. "I just do, I can't explain it, but… they won't" Noah said. Davina was still determined on not leaving Noah behind, so Camille intervened. "Come on Davina, if he thinks he's safe then let's go" Camille said softly.

Slowly Davina released her grip on Noah before running off onto a side street. Once they were truly gone Noah went to walk back into the crowd, but was grabbed by a pair of hands. Looking over his shoulder he saw that it was Diego. "Hello again Hybrid brat" Diego spat. For some reason Diego just didn't like Noah, which confused Noah to no end.

"Why do you hate me so much dumbass" Noah inquired. Diego didn't answer, instead dragging him towards Elijah and Marcel, who had been joined by Klaus and Rebekah. "I don't see why not, who doesn't love a street fair" Rebekah said. "Ah, there is our little hybrid" Klaus said when Noah was in sight. Diego pushed Noah forward, who was caught by Elijah.

"Watch it you cocksucker" Noah growled at Diego. Diego snarled in anger, but held himself back. "You're dismissed Diego, keep searching for the little witch" Klaus said. Diego walked off back into the crowd. Noah squared off against Klaus, who just smirked down at him.

"What do you want" Noah demanded. "I hear you are friends with sweet little Davina and that you went to see her earlier today, so… where is she" Klaus asked. Noah kept his mouth shut, refusing to talk. Klaus did not like this one bit as his smirk fell from his face. "I'm giving you a chance to keep anyone from getting hurt, you'd be a fool not to take it" Klaus said.

"I never knew better growing up… I still don't I guess" Noah said. Klaus feigned a sigh of sadness. "Just remember what happens after this is all your fault and could have been avoided" Klaus said, staring off into the crowd at something particular. Noah was filled with a chill at his words. "For the record we're moments from retrieving her, even though you casted a shield spell over her" Klaus said.

Noah freezed at his words. "Surprised that I know, the witches are having trouble finding her and you were the only one I could think off that could cast the spell" Klaus said. "She's my friend" Noah said softly. "If she's your friend than I bet you know who that is" Klaus said, spinning Noah around to look at someone a few feet away. Noah's eyes widened at who he saw.

"No, not Tim, he hasn't done anything to earn a ticket into the supernatural world and you know that" Noah snapped. "But you see he has, you refuse to help me find Davina and he is my only other option" Klaus said. Noah punched Klaus in the face, hard. Klaus' head snapped back from the force, blood spurting onto his shirt and the concrete.

The two other Mikaelson's and Marcel stood in shock. Klaus's head whipped forward, a glare full of hatred focused on Noah. Noah was starting to think his action was a bad idea, but he refused to show it. Klaus went to attack Noah, but was stopped by Elijah, who stepped in front of the boy. "Niklaus" Elijah warned.

Elijah was willing to stand aside for the conversation until Noah threw that punch. He knew that his brother would not take it that well, in fact it would enact his fury. Klaus forced his glare onto Elijah, wanting him to move out of the way. "I'm not moving Niklaus" Elijah said. There was an unspoken sentence, which was 'I will not let you harm him'.

Klaus realized what Elijah was saying and stepped back. Not saying a word he made his way over to Timothy. Noah felt his anger come back tenfold when he saw this. Noah tried to follow Klaus, but was held back by Elijah. "What the hell, I can't let him hurt Tim like that, it would devastate Davina" Noah reasoned.

"And that's exactly why he is using that boy instead of you… young love" Rebekah whispered. Rebekah scanned Noah more thoroughly since she had found out he was her nephew the day before. Only the Mikaelson's and Marcel knew of who Noah truly was, wanting to keep the boy safe for the time being. Noah went to punch Elijah in the face, but his fist was caught by said man. "Nice try Noah, you'll have to do better than that" Elijah said.

Elijah gave a swift karate chop to the back of Noah's neck, knocking him out. Noah collapsed into Elijah's arms, who held him with ease.

 **(Sometime later)**

Noah didn't like waking up after being knocked out by a hit. He sat up to see that he was lying in a bed in a high classed room. 'Where in the fuck am I' Noah thought. Noah climbed out of bed and exited the room. When Noah reached what looked like a living room he knew that he was at the Abattoir.

'Shit, why me' Noah thought. Noah made his way onto the ledge overlooking the courtyard to see Rebekah enter the courtyard with Davina, who was out cold. Marcel, Elijah, and Klaus were in the courtyard as well. Noah jumped off of the balcony and landed in front of Rebekah. "Give her here" Noah demanded.

Noah didn't give her a chance to say anything, taking the young girl from her arms. "What happened" Noah growled once he was satisfied that Davina was fine. "Klaus here decided to poison Davina and Timothy, but a revival spell was put on her" Rebekah said. "You killed Tim" Noah whispered. Klaus just stared at Noah.

"Your child will hate you if you don't clean up your act or at the very least not treat her the same way" Noah said. Klaus grew angry, but didn't attack Noah since he was family and holding his secret weapon. With that Noah carried Davina inside, setting her down in the bedroom he occupied a bit ago. Marcel and Elijah had joined him as he watched over Davina. "How could you let this happen Marcel" Noah asked.

Marcel and Noah knew each other somewhat since Davina texted him a lot. Marcel didn't say anything to that. Noah turned around to give his accusing glare onto him. "I entrusted her safety to you… and you betrayed me, you betrayed her" Noah said coldly. "You don't know anything" Marcel said.

"I don't know anything, you are such a FUCKING BASTARD" Noah snarled. Marcel didn't even react to his words."She'll never trust me again" Marcel said, focusing on Elijah now. "Perhaps, but you must never surrender the fight to to reclaim that trust" Elijah said. 'Like she'll ever trust you again, especially if I have anything to say about it' Noah thought.

"Tell Davina to text me, I'm going home" Noah muttered. Noah exited into the courtyard, taking the stairs down this time. "Wait Noah" Elijah called, walking after his son. Noah stopped and spun around to face Elijah. "And you, why didn't you stop Klaus" Noah demanded.

Elijah was silent, unable to come up with anything for his son. "You're the noble one, why don't you start acting like it" Noah sneered before walking off.


	5. Chapter 4

**"I don't own the Originals whatsoever, if I did everything would be more amazing for Elijah and easier for Klaus.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 4**

Noah couldn't believe what his mother had told him, it just couldn't possibly be true. Noah had returned home late that night after checking on Davina to find his mother waiting for him in his camper. Eve had told him who his father was, not wanting him to find out himself later on. This didn't change anything for Noah on who he considered his family. As far as he was concerned Eve was still his mother.

Noah knew that Elijah hadn't known about him for long, so he was willing to give the man a chance to be a father. But it would not be easy, he would have to work for it. Noah had not slept that whole night, unable to stop thinking about his now known father. Noah had been pacing the entire campsite ever since six in the morning, and it was currently two pm. Eve had been watching him since ten am.

"Why don't you go see him, talk to him" Eve suggested. Normally Eve wouldn't want her son to associate with vampires, but she had realized that keeping her son from his father would make her child hate her when he did find out, especially if his father would have been the one to tell him. So Eve was willing to let her son go see his father, but she didn't have to like it. Noah stopped his pacing of the campfire to stare at his mother. "Are you sure" Noah asked.

"I'm fine if you want to go see your father, he is your father after all, the man who helped make you exist" Eve said, standing up and making her way over to her son. Noah put a hand on his mother's shoulder in reassurance. "No matter what happens, you are my mother" Noah said. A fear had entered Eve, the loss of her son when he found out about his true family. "You raised me and loved me like I was your own… you are my mom" Noah said softly.

Relief filled Eve at her son's words. Noah hugged his mother to him tightly before releasing her. "Go see him Noah, you need to talk to him" Eve urged. Noah smiled at his mom before running off. "Wait Noah, take the car" Eve said, tossing a set of keys over to Noah.

The keys went to the packs only car, a 1997 chevrolet truck. Noah thanked his mother and went to the car. Noah had known how to drive since he was ten, learning since he was six. Noah was a pretty good driver, especially for a thirteen year old. Noah climbed into the front seat of the truck, starting the car up and speeding off.

He was one to speed everywhere, courtesy of his vampire half which made him somewhat of a speed demon. Noah never got pulled over when he would drive through towns even though he would break over a dozen laws each time. The main one was driving without a license. When he reached the french quarter he slowed down so as not to run over a witch and get hexed for it. The vampires wouldn't really care if they got hit and died, they would come back to life and kill the bastard who took them down.

That's the supernatural for you, vengeful little bitches. Noah parked across from the Abattoir, jumping out of the car and racing towards the compound. Noah didn't know why he was currently in a hurry, he just was. None of the vampires stopped him when he entered the building, knowing that if they did an Original would be on their asses. Noah ran straight into a random room when he reached the balcony.

Turns out he was in the living room that he had been in three times so far, counting this time. Elijah and Hayley were in the living room looking over some drawings. Elijah sat in the armchair, while Hayley was on a couch. Hayley and Elijah looked up when they saw Noah enter the room. "What are you doing here" Elijah inquired, secretly happy to see his son.

Noah didn't know what to say when he saw his father. He had come to confront the man, but was now at a lost as to what to do. Before anyone could say anything the house began to shake. 'Earthquake' Noah thought, grabbing onto the wall for support. Elijah appeared next to him and pulled him against him protectively.

Noah instinctively curled into his father, who relished it. Elijah led Noah to the balcony where Hayley was. Rebekah was down in the courtyard with the other vampires. "What the hell is going on" Rebekah demanded. The shaking stopped, much to everyone's relief.

Elijah slowly released Noah once he was sure the coast was clear and it was safe. "I know, you know… about you… being… my dad" Noah said, having struggled to find the right words to say. Elijah was surprised that Noah had found out so soon. 'Most likely he was told by Eve' Elijah thought. Hayley had heard Noah's words and was shocked.

"Why wasn't I told this" Hayley demanded. "Because my son's safety was at stake, I can only trust my blood with certain things" Elijah said. Hayley was slightly hurt by his words, but considering what she had done with Celeste she didn't have much right to be angry. "Why didn't you tell me sooner" Noah demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Elijah noted how his son's nose crinkled just like his mother's did when frustrated or angry, making him smile.

"You look a lot like your mother you know" Elijah said. This made Noah calm down somewhat. "Except for the hair and chin, that's all me" Elijah said. Noah couldn't help but smile at that. "What… what was she like" Noah asked hesitantly.

Elijah looked at his son for a split second, who was looking up at the sky. "Her name was Chloe, she was beautiful… so enchanting" Elijah said. Noah ate up the information eagerly. "Why did she give me up… did she not want me" Noah asked softly. If Elijah didn't have his vampire hearing he wouldn't have heard his son's question.

"Chloe always wanted children from what she told me, she left me around seven months before you were born from what the math said" Elijah said. "So she was running from someone… so maybe she still wants me" Noah said excitedly. Elijah knew that wasn't a high possibility, but didn't want to hurt his son's feelings. "It's possible" Elijah said. Noah loved Eve like a mother, but maybe one day meeting his biological mother would be a dream come true.

"I'm willing to give you a chance at being a father, but that doesn't mean you can go all dictator on me right off the bat" Noah said. Elijah didn't like this at all, wanting to have his son with him immediately now that he knew about their blood connection. "You need to work your way up to being my father, every boy needs a man in their life after all" Noah said, laughing at the end. Elijah smiled slightly at this. "Too true" Elijah said.

"So what are you doing today, maybe we could hang out" Noah suggested. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, but I'm busy with something important" Elijah said regrettably. Noah was kind've disappointed at the news, but didn't show it. Noah didn't get that much attention growing up since Eve had to take care of the crescent wolves in their cursed forms 24/7, leaving very little time for him. Eve made it up to him with things and love, but it still wasn't the same as spending time with one another.

"Maybe I can help you, you know with being a hybrid and all" Noah said expectantly. Noah had followed Elijah back into the living room where Klaus and Marcel were waiting. "Well look at who found out about his family" Klaus said. "I still hate you even if you are my uncle" Noah said coldly. "Family treats each other with respect" Klaus said, making Elijah and Marcel snort.

"Respect is a two way street my friend" Noah sneered. Klaus was tempted to kill the child since he was acting like a jerk towards him. Elijah saw that his brother was on the verge of attacking his son, so he intervened. "Enough Niklaus, let the boy be" Elijah said. Noah caught sight of Davina's drawings and stiffened.

The three saw this and stared at the child expectantly. "What is it, have you seen this woman before" Klaus demanded harshly. Noah was filled with unimaginable fear at the sight of the woman in the drawings, a cold sweat forming on his brow. Elijah saw this and put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, shooting a glare at his brother. "Back off him Niklaus" Elijah growled.

"Why is Davina drawing Celeste" Noah whispered. This made the three freeze for a few seconds. "You know of Celeste" Elijah asked. "Not personally, but I have visions of her" Noah said. "We need specifics" Klaus said, stepping closer to his nephew.

Elijah moved in between them, glaring at Klaus in a protective way. "Only knowing of him for a week and you are beyond controlled by him" Klaus said. Elijah didn't say anything, knowing that it was true. "In my dreams one of two things happen, she's either chasing me in hopes of killing me or drowning me in an old fashioned tub of some sorts" Noah said reluctantly. Elijah looked pained at his last explanation.

"Still convinced Celeste is innocent" Klaus said. Elijah didn't like the fact that his son's dreams were scarred by Celeste, a woman Noah had never met since she died over two hundred years ago. "Why is Noah having the same dreams as Davina" Marcel inquired. "The stronger the witch the easier it is for them to sense magic" Klaus said. "What does that have to do with Noah" Marcel asked.

"Noah is displaying magic at an early age, which is almost non-existent in witches" Elijah said. "I already used magic when my mother found me at nine months old" Noah said. "So it started when you were a baby, unheard of" Klaus said. "Tell me about it, my mom had a difficult time already raising a half-vampire, let's add powerful witch to the list" Noah muttered. "That reminds me, what does your palate consist of" Elijah inquired, truly curious.

"I can have both human food and blood, either will work, but blood tends to offer more nutrients" Noah said. "That's why your so skinny, lack of blood" Klaus said. "It's not like blood is on hand for a pack of werewolves" Noah snipped. Klaus frowned at the comment. "We have more than enough blood here, please partake" Elijah said.

"I will" Noah said eagerly, a little too eagerly. Nobody commented at this, choosing to deal with the situation at hand instead. "Anyway, this is madness, how can a sixteen year old girl shake the entire French Quarter" Klaus demanded, changing the subject. "I've seen her rock the church, but I've never seen anything like this" Marcel said. "How did you control her when she was in the attic" Klaus asked. Noah snarled at his uncle's words.

"I didn't have to, but then I never killed her boyfriend" Marcel spat. "Yes yes, we've been over this part already" Klaus drawled. 'Uncaring bastard, how am I related to you' Noah thought. "The point is in her present state she's useless as a tool against the witches" Klaus finished. Marcel was about to speak, but Noah beat him to it.

"How dare you you fucker" Noah yelled, speeding to stand in front of Klaus. Klaus was unaffected by his nephew's outburst. "Davina is not a tool, and you can go to hell with the rest of the sluts" Noah snapped. "Creative little mouth you got there, being raised by wolves tends to create bad seeds" Klaus said. Elijah agreed with his brother on that one, werewolves were something volatile to him.

Elijah had the same opinion of Klaus, but he was his brother and that meant he would never abandon him. "Remember what you are _**hybrid**_ , include yourself and your child in that category" Noah said sweetly. Klaus, of course, took offence to this. His eyes flashed gold, black veins appearing under his eyes. Noah couldn't help when his eyes turned blood red and the veins appeared as well.

Elijah saw that they were about to fight, so he grabbed his son from behind and dragged him back. "What the hell, let me go you old bastard" Noah said. Elijah was tempted to scold his son, but thought better of it. Noah felt so angry for some reason, all he could see was red. "She's not a tool" Marcel said.

"Something's wrong with her" Klaus insisted. "She has too much power that she cannot control, that much we already know, but why is it manifesting itself in such an aggressive manner" Elijah wondered, still having to hold his son back. Elijah knew that he needed to get his son out of the room, which helped with what he was about to do next. Elijah started to leave the room, pushing his son ahead of him. "Where are you going" Klaus demanded.

Noah felt something inside of him reel at his uncle's voice, anger filling him once again. Noah tried to break out of his father's hold, but it was iron tight. "This is witch business, let's ask a witch" Elijah said. With that Elijah and Noah were on the balcony. Hayley came out of a room to stand behind them.

"You're going to see Sophie" Hayley said. Hayley was fidgeting in place, which Elijah noticed, but he didn't say anything. "You don't have to eavesdrop, I keep nothing from you" Elijah said. Hayley was about to say something else, but didn't when she caught sight of Noah fighting to get free. "Finally hitting I see" Hayley said in recognition.

Elijah looked at Hayley, demanding an explanation. "Your son is hitting puberty, a late bloomer" Hayley said. Elijah knew immediately what was going on with his son. "Anger and aggression is coming, especially on the days up to the full moon and the day of" Hayley said. Noah was calming down slightly since he was away from Klaus.

Noah remembered what his mother told him about puberty, how his whole emotions would take a sharp turn. Noah was sweet and gentle with a devious side, he liked himself that way. Anger was very seldom when it came to him, but when it did come people ran from him. "You know what they say about late bloomers… they are the angriest, but that also comes with a big package" Hayley said, trying to cheer Noah up.

Noah and Elijah blushed at the comment, which made Hayley laugh. "Now I see the resemblance" Hayley teased. "Enough talk about dick sizes please, especially mine" Noah whispered. "Penises are really genetics, which means your dad here is a comparison for the future" Hayley said. Noah couldn't take anymore, racing out of the compound to wait for his dad outside.

Ten minutes later Elijah exited the compound, his shoulders tense and face pained. Noah was filled with concern as he followed after his father. "What's the matter Elijah" Noah asked. "Since you know about our relationship I would prefer it if you would call me father" Elijah said immediately. "No way, you need to earn that title" Noah said.

"I don't care what you think, I'm willing to do the other things, but the title of father is your way of respecting me" Elijah said. "We ain't in the damn middle ages, so fuck that shit" Noah said coldly. "Then do not speak to me" Elijah said. Being called father was the one thing Elijah required from his son, it was something he was taught from a young age. "Can't you understand what I'm going through, I just found out about you" Noah reasoned.

Elijah conceded his point, they had just figured out about each other. "Fine, I'll allow you to call me by my name until you are ready" Elijah said. Noah calmed down at this, his anger finally disappearing. "So are you going to tell me what happened back there with Hayley after I ran off" Noah inquired. "No, and you need to head home so you don't get hurt" Elijah said.

"I can take care of myself" Noah insisted defiantly. Elijah sighed in aggravation. At times Noah acted a lot like his mother, but at this moment he was just like his father at that age. Elijah had been hard headed to the end, except when it came to his father who was a right bastard. He was also moralistic even back then, but knew how to have fun with his siblings.

"I'm only gonna say this once, go home" Elijah said seriously. But like any other Mikaelson Noah didn't listen to commands. "Make me, which would take you away from your mission of the day and you don't want that" Noah said cheekily. Elijah cursed mentally, knowing that his son was right. "Stay beside me at all times" Elijah said, earning a nod from Noah.

"You got it, I won't leave your side whatsoever" Noah said. 'Maybe he hasn't inherited the entire Mikaelson gene' Elijah thought. One day he would regret those words, he just knew it.

 **(Sometime later)**

Elijah exited the tomb with Sophie to find his son conveniently missing. Elijah had Noah stay outside while he retrieved Sophie to take back to the compound. Noah had said he would stay right outside, but of course he was gone. 'Stupid Mikaelson gene' Elijah thought. "Are you waiting for something" Sophie inquired, not liking the fact she was being taken once again by a Mikaelson.

Elijah grabbed Sophie's arm as he dragged her through the cemetery looking for his son. It took a bit, but he finally found Noah at the sight where the harvest was to be completed. Noah was staring at the blood stains on the concrete that was from the dead girls who were sacrificed eight months ago. Noah had been there, hiding in the shadows to watch over Davina. Nobody but Marcel knew this, who had let him be.

Noah had tried to save Davina, but was stopped by a witch before he could. Noah had been thankful to Marcel that night. The torches were slightly burnt from that night as well. "Noah, I told you to stay outside the tomb" Elijah said. Noah turned to look at his father, whose face was filled with anger and worry. "I'm sorry sir, just got lost on memory lane" Noah said.

"I tell you to do something you do it, I do that for your safety" Elijah said. "Noah, what are you doing here" Sophie inquired. "Just found out something interesting, Elijah here's my father" Noah said. Sophie was beyond shocked by the news. "I know, shocking" Noah teased.

This relaxed Sophie for a few seconds before she remembered that she was with an Original vampire. Elijah was slightly surprised that Sophie and Noah knew each other. Noah looked away from Sophie, pained when she saw something familiar in her looks. Elijah saw his pained look, but didn't comment on it. "Come Noah, we have much to discuss back at the Abattoir" Elijah said.

 **(Sometime later)**

The Mikaelson siblings and Noah were in the living room with Sophie, interrogating the poor witch. Noah was avoiding looking at Sophie, which confused the Mikaelson's. "So you have stolen the remains of the very person that Davina's been drawing for months" Elijah said. The others had agreed to leave Noah out of it, not wanting to put him in danger. "Would you care to explain this startling coincidence" Elijah asked.

Sophie was confused and surprised. "I can't, I didn't even know who Celeste Dubois was until I-" Sophie began, only for a tiny earthquake to interrupt her. The house shaked for a few seconds before stopping. "Was that Davina" Sophie asked. "Charming little habit she's developed" Klaus said.

"And the earthquake I felt today" Sophie asked. "Also Davina, and she's taken to vomiting dirt" Rebekah said. 'What, I wasn't told this' Noah thought, slightly angry. Sophie looked scared at the news. "Oh, we have a huge problem, I thought we had more time, but we need to complete the harvest now" Sophie said urgently.

"Said the desperate witch conveniently" Klaus said, not wanting to part with his newfound tool. "I'm serious, that earthquake you just felt was just a preview of the disaster movie about to hit" Sophie reasoned. "Why should we believe you" Elijah asked with distrust. That's when it hit Noah. "Because the four elements are about to hit, each one worse than the last" Noah said slowly.

"Exactly, and fire is the last one, which means New Orleans will go down in flames once again, but this time we won't survive" Sophie said. Noah shook his head in denial. "No way, we won't sacrifice Davina and I'll keep New Orleans safe" Noah said. "You may be powerful, but even you can't stop what's about to come" Sophie said. "If I remember correctly that's what you told me about the Harvest the day before it happened" Noah sneered, getting right up in Sophie's face.

"Calm down Noah, we both lost someone that night and you are not the only one hurting" Sophie whispered. Noah gained a saddened look before glaring at Sophie. "Don't you dare bring that up" Noah snarled. With that Noah stormed out of the living room to go check on Davina, who wouldn't tredge up the past. "What the hell was that" Rebekah asked, confused like her family.

Sophie looked at their faces and knew that there was no getting out of explaining her connection to Noah. "Two years ago my niece Monique got close with Noah" Sophie said, discreetly. "They were dating, weren't they" Rebekah said. "Yes… they were one of the happiest couples in New Orleans, even though they were two years apart and so young" Sophie said, remembering the days. Noah came into the room, vampire visage showing.

Noah grabbed Sophie by the throat and shoved her against the wall. His hold wasn't that tight, but it was strong enough to hold her in place. "We were happy, it was a secret… that is until someone blabbed to the elders about it" Noah yelled, beyond angry. Elijah grabbed his son by the shoulders and pulled him away from Sophie, who fell to the floor holding her throat. "Calm down" Elijah said, making his son look at him.

There was anger in his eyes, but also longing and sadness from losing a loved one. The vampire visage slowly disappeared. "I thought they would accept you, I didn't foresee what would happen" Sophie said sadly. "Like when you were secretly fucking Marcel, oh yeah I knew bitch, especially with his scent all over you after you would visit him" Noah snapped. Sophie had a guilty look on her face.

"Next time you fuck a vampire, take a damn shower after" Noah mocked before exiting the room once again. Sophie was blushing a bright red, while Klaus and Rebekah were smirking. "He is definitely a Mikaelson" Rebekah remarked. "I knew you had slept with Marcel, but when a child calls you out on it… it's beyond hilarious" Klaus laughed. Elijah followed after his son, who was on a balcony in a random room.

Noah was clutching the railing in a tight grip, almost denting the metal. Elijah made his way over to his son's side. Both were looking over New Orleans, all the people walking around, not knowing the supernatural that surrounded them. "After Sophie told them about us she was suddenly chosen for the harvest the next day" Noah said softly. "Magic choses the sacrifices from what I read" Elijah said.

"There magic comes from the spirits of the witches, French Quarter witches are against the natural order of things… they chose her to separate us" Noah said coldly. Elijah couldn't fight that logic, but he really hoped that he was wrong. "I had to watch them slit her throat, the blood fall onto the concrete for a stupid ritual so the witches could gain more power" Noah muttered. Elijah put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, squeezing it. "Love is amazing, especially your first" Elijah said, remembering Tatia.

"People say it will get better, you'll fall in love again" Noah said dryly. "You do fall in love again, but your first love is unforgetable" Elijah said knowingly. Noah looked at his father with a small smile. "Told you I would need a man in my life, next you should help me out with picking up girls" Noah said cheekily. "How'd you get Monique" Elijah asked.

"I didn't really do anything, I just acted like I usually do" Noah said. "And that's how you do it" Rebekah said as she joined them on the balcony. Noah turned to his Aunt. "All a woman wants is for a guy to act like themselves with a hint of gentlemen" Rebekah said, putting a hand on her nephew's hand. "If you are anything like your father women will throw themselves at you left and right" Rebekah said.

"Really" Noah said dreamily. Rebekah tapped Noah on the chin. "Definitely, that's why I'll be there to stop every single one of them" Rebekah said. Noah pouted, while Elijah smiled. "Not all the women, I need to get another girlfriend someday" Noah whined.

"If what I have planned works out you will be getting your little witch back" Klaus said, walking onto the balcony. The three turned to him in question. "We need to go forward with the Harvest" Klaus said. Noah went to attack Klaus, but was stopped by Rebekah. "I'm not staying here for this" Noah snarled before running out of the room.

"Really Nik, must you aggravate our nephew" Rebekah frowned. "He'll get over it, especially when his little girlfriend comes back" Klaus smirked.


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Originals at all.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 5**

Noah was heading for the Mikaelson family mansion, his father wanting him to meet him there. He did not give him an explanation as to why, just that he needed to be there. Reaching the mansion Noah sees the Mikaelson family, Hayley, and Father Kieran. It was pouring rain and they all had umbrellas, making Noah feel like a poor child since he didn't have one. He had a thin rain jacket, which definitely didn't help him at all.

Elijah pulled Noah under the umbrella with him and Hayley. "Where is your umbrella" Elijah asked. "Don't have one, I'm lucky to have this jacket" Noah said, shivering. Elijah pulled his son against him to keep him warm. Noah stiffened slightly of the gesture, but was thankful for the extra warmth.

"So why are we all here" Noah asked. Klaus had pointed to the coffin in front of them that was chained up. "Who is in the coffin, some person you felt bad about killing" Noah asked. "Doubtful, this coffin holds Esther… our mother, your grandmother" Rebekah said coldly. "Esther Mikaelson is in there, I remember the spirits talking about her death" Noah said.

The group was silent. "I want to see her" Noah said out of nowhere. The Mikaelson's were shocked by the words. Klaus went to disagree, but Elijah beat him to it. "Of course, we were going to remove the chains already" Elijah said.

Elijah removed the chains with a tug and opened the casket. Noah was hesitant to look at the woman who was his grandmother, but knew he needed to. Taking a step forward Noah examined Esther's body, taking in her looks. "She's beautiful" Noah said softly. "She was" Rebekah said.

Noah could see signs that he shared with the woman, no matter how rare they were. "Close the casket" Noah said, finished. Noah rejoined his father and Hayley under the umbrella, a far away look in his eyes. It was broken when his father spoke. "In order to complete the harvest we need to have an elder" Elijah said.

"But there are no more elder's left, Elijah here saw to that" Noah said. "But one can create an Elder by sacrificing a powerful witch, who happens to be our dear mother" Klaus said. "I know how powerful she was" Noah snapped. "Once this happens Sophie will become an elder and the Harvest shall be completed" Klaus said. "Why am I here, to watch you accomplish your victory" Noah sneered.

"No, we need the blood of the entire Mikaelson family in order to consecrate our mother, you hold that blood like all of us" Rebekah said. "But a living person needs to own the property that the witch is consecrated on, last I checked you are all dead" Noah said. "Not anymore, the child Hayley carries and you are living breathing people" Elijah said. "No, I refuse to give my blood so you can sacrifice Davina" Noah said. "You will do this or I will take your blood by force" Klaus growled.

"You can try, but you won't be able to" Noah sneered. "Cocky much, aren't we" Klaus said in a teasing manner. "You have no idea what I'm capable of" Noah said darkly, his eyes flashing a blood red for a split second. Magic was in the air, charging up around Noah. Elijah pulled Noah closer to him to keep him calm, which worked amazingly.

Elijah was able to calm his son down with ease, but he didn't know how he did it. "Davina will come back, believe in the magic that courses through your veins" Elijah whispered. Noah didn't respond to his father. "Are you ready to do this" Father Kieran asked. "Always and forever" Klaus said.

Klaus pulled out a dagger from his jacket and sliced his hand open before handing it to Rebekah. Rebekah did the same and handed it to Hayley, who slices her hand open as well. Elijah ran his hand along the blade, cutting his palm open. Turning to his son he held the dagger out to him. Noah made no move to grab it from him.

"Please Noah, we need to save this city and Davina, this is the only way" Klaus said. Noah stared at his father for a few seconds before snatching the blade from him roughly. "If she doesn't come back I will never forgive you Niklaus" Noah said. Noah cut his palm with the blade without batting an eye. Noah handed the dagger to Father Kieran, who threw it into the hole holding the coffin.

"It's done" Father Kieran said.

 **(Sometime later - Lafayette Cemetery)**

The entire group was crowded in front of the stand where the Harvest had been performed eight months earlier. A line of fire was coming towards them. At the front was Marcel carrying Davina towards them. Setting her down she faces Sophie bravely. Davina spared Noah a glance, who was on the verge of tears. "It'll be okay Noah, I promise" Davina said softly.

Noah nodded before looking down at the ground. Sophie made her way over to Davina after putting the blade in one of the torches. "Do you believe in the Harvest" Sophie inquired. "I believe" Davina said. Noah couldn't look as Sophie slit Davina's throat. All he heard was the slice of the blade and the sound of her heartbeat stopping after a few seconds.

When he looked up he saw Davina laid down with the other Harvest girls. Noah spared a longing glance towards Monique before staring at Sophie. "After the Harvest comes the reaping, their sacrifices made and accepted, we call upon our elders to resurrect the chosen ones" Sophie called out. Nothing happened, much to Noah's chagrin. "We call upon our elders to resurrect the chosen ones" Sophie said more insistently.

"Resurrect your chosen ones… please, I beg" Sophie said desperately. Still nothing happened and that's when the facts set in… death. "NO" Sophie cried out in despair, falling to her knees. Sophie began to sob over Monique's body. Marcel sped off in anger.

Noah couldn't believe it, all of his childhood friends were gone… forever. "Noah, are you alright" Elijah inquired. "They're gone, all of them are gone" Noah whispered, tears streaming down his face. Elijah had never seen his son cry before, so he didn't know what to do. "All of my friends are gone, why were they taken from me" Noah said.

"Noah…" Klaus said, but Noah interrupted him. "NO, all of my friends are gone, I was just fine before you came here, I had my friends and they were all safe" Noah yelled. 'Except for Monique' Noah thought. For once in his life Klaus felt bad, but he refused to show it. "I can't stay here, I-I need to go home" Noah said.

Noah ran off, ignoring the voices screaming for him.

 **(Sometime later)**

Noah had refused to leave the bayou, not wanting to run into any of the Mikaelson's or Sophie. Ever since the death of Davina his loneliness finally hit him. His friends and girlfriend were dead, who knows who he would lose next. Noah was use to being down in the dumps most of his life, so the doctors had diagnosed him with depression. The dreams of Celeste were getting more frequent, happening every time he fell asleep.

Noah barely slept now, so he had bags under his eyes and was tired most of the time. Even with all of his problems he still kept an ear out on what was happening to the Mikaelson's. So far past witches came back from the dead, which one was now dead. Celeste was in the body of Sabine and Sophie was dead, no surprise there. Now he was sitting in his trailer, playing a video game.

He hadn't heard anything about the Mikaelson's since the night before, so he was becoming worried. The entire pack was out being wolves in the bayou, while Eve was off buying groceries, leaving Noah all alone. A knock was on his trailer door, making him groan. Noah climbed to his feet and slid the camper door open. What he saw in front of him shocked him to the core, it was Monique.

"You're alive… how" Noah choked out. Monique entered the camper, closing and locking the door behind her. "When one of the witches died I came back to life" Monique said, sitting down on the couch. Noah sat down next to her in disbelief. "Why didn't you come find me sooner" Noah demanded softly.

"Because I had things to do for the witches first, I finally found some free time to come visit you with their permission" Monique said. "Their permission" Noah asked. "Yes, they gave us permission to be together" Monique said. Noah could hardly believe her words, it was too good to be true. "I can't believe it" Noah said.

"Let's stop thinking and just… love each other" Monique said softly. Monique put her hand on Noah's leg suggestively. Monique had had sex before, but Noah was still a virgin. "I'm still a… a virgin" Noah stuttered. "Why don't we change that" Monique said. Monique stood up, holding her hand out to Noah.

Noah didn't reach out to her, too scared to do anything. Monique saw this and smiled softly at him. "I guess I'll start" Monique said. She reached for to the front of her dress, unbuttoning it. The dress slid off of her and onto the floor, leaving her in her panties, no bra.

Monique made her way over to the bed, swinging her hips seductively all the way. Noah felt his pants tighten from his arousal. 'Why the hell not' Noah thought. Noah made his way over to the bed, stripping off his clothes along the way. When he reached the bed he was only in his boxers.

Noah climbed onto the bed only for Monique to push him into it, sliding her body onto his. Straddling his hips she kissed him passionately. Noah let out a moan of pleasure. Monique slid his boxers off of him, allowing his cock to jut out proudly. For a fourteen year old who had just hit puberty he had a big dick size.

Monique gripped it with her hands, earning a hiss from him. She stroked it with vigor as he groaned and moaned his approval. When he was on the brink of his first ever orgasm she stopped. Monique removed her panties with ease before positioning herself over the tip of his cock. Sliding down onto him, they both moaned from the pleasure of the act.

"So good" Noah muttered. "It's about to get better" Monique whispered sexually. With that they fucked and fucked, all the while ignoring his cellphone on the couch, which was numerous calls from his father.

 **(Sometime later)**

Noah woke up to the greatest sight ever, Monique in his bed and naked. The sex they had the night before was amazing. Monique was still asleep, so he decided to get up and check his cell phone. Getting out of bed he made his way over to the couch and grabbed his phone to see he had missed ten calls, all from Elijah. "What the hell" Noah muttered.

A ring went off in the camper. Looking around he saw that it was Monique's cell. It had a text message on it and being the snoopy little man he was he picked it up:

" _Did you keep him distracted last night?"_

Noah was confused by the text. "Why are you on my phone" Monique asked, wrapped in his bed sheet. "I'm nosy, were you distracting me" Noah demanded, turning around to face his girlfriend. Monique had this guilty look on his face, which confirmed it. "Get dressed and get the fuck out" Noah said, not looking at her.

Monique didn't say anything as she put on her clothes. "What we did last night… it was real" Monique whispered. "Get out: Noah snapped. Monique exited the trailer, leaving the campsite. Noah slipped on some pants before leaving the camper to find the wolf pack human. Eve came up to him, a huge smile on her face.

"I see the potion worked great" Noah said. Hayley was amongst the wolves, more specifically Jackson. "Is she planning to marry him" Noah inquired, remembering her feelings for Elijah. "Not as of yet" Eve said, still hopeful. 'She better not hurt Elijah or she will get it' Noah thought.

Noah was confused by his protectiveness, but decided to ignore it for now since he had a bigger issue at hand. Eve saw that something was wrong with her son and didn't like it one bit. "What happened, did Monique do something" Eve asked in concern. "It was nothing you need to worry about" Noah said stubbornly. Eve decided to leave it alone for the moment.

"Come on, let's go have a huge family meal" Eve said, grabbing her son's arm and leading her into the barn. "How long was I out for if you guys are preparing for dinner" Noah asked. "A while, you were sleeping like the dead after your fun night" Jackson teased. "I don't want to talk about it" Noah grumbled. Hayley was with Jackson as well.

"You gotta try Tucker's ribs" Jackson said. "Definitely agree on that statement" Noah said, smiling. "Then what, then we're gonna play horseshoes" Hayley mocked slightly. "Don't mock country living darlin'" Jackson laughed. "Sorry, this is just a lot more family fun than I'm use to" Hayley said.

"Well maybe I can help you get use to it" Jackson said kindly. 'Stupid flirts' Noah thought. 'Than all we got to do is forget that she spent half her life with humans and the other half with vampires" Oliver said. Noah shot Oliver a glare, who shrugged. "Of course we already have a vampire groupie right here, our very own Noah" Oliver said.

"Back off Ollie" Jackson warned. "It's okay, if the runt of the litter has got something to say, he should say it" Hayley said, squaring off to Oliver. "You know, word around the Quarter is your boy Elijah's holding some kind of power summit… guess who wasn't invited" Oliver said. Noah slammed his plate when he heard this, storming out of the barn. Hayley was a few minutes behind him, but she caught up soon enough.

"Are we going to confront Elijah" Noah asked. "You bet" Hayley growled.

 **(Sometime later)**

Reaching 's church was easy enough since everyone moved out of their path of anger. Shouting was coming from inside the church until it was silenced by Elijah. Hayley and Noah stormed into the the main area of the church to find the so called meeting happening. "Are you serious, you're dividing up the city and the werewolves don't even get a say" Hayley demanded. Diego climbed to his feet, pissed.

"What the hell are they doing here" Diego demanded. Noah focused his anger on Diego, speeding over to him and grabbing him around the neck. "Shut the fuck up" Noah snarled. "Noah, release him" Elijah said, appearing behind his son. "Remember this Diego, I can kill you… even if I have to activate my curse to make you suffer with werewolf venom" Noah hissed.

Noah released Diego slowly. "I must talk to Hayley, stay here" Elijah said before walking over to Hayley. Noah watched them have a heated discussion. Noah turned on Genevieve, who had a smug smile on her face as she stared at him. Eventually Hayley left in a huff, allowing Elijah to come back to the group.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night, I'm sure Monique made you very happy" Genevieve said knowingly. The rest were confused by the witches words. "Did you send her" Noah whispered. "Of course I did, well Celeste did and I continued what she wanted" Genevieve said. "I'm glad the bitch is dead then" Noah muttered.

"Oh don't say it like you didn't enjoy last night, did she not please you enough" Genevieve mocked. The others still didn't understand what was going on . "Monique is a backstabbing bitch just like most witches, I can only trust Davina now" Noah said softly. "Yet you are magical" Genevieve pointed out. "If I were I would have known about this meeting" Noah said.

Noah turned to his father with a sad look. "I would have known if I was a vampire" Noah said. Elijah looked at the table, unable to face his son. "I see where I stand… as a werewolf" Noah said. With that Noah exited the church. Noah barely made it down the street when his father caught up to him.

"You are a vampire" Elijah said. Noah spun around to glare hatefully at his father. "Oh yeah, then why wasn't I told about this meeting" Noah snapped. "You are but a child, business like this is not meant for you as of yet" Elijah said. "The werewolves, I am a werewolf" Noah said.

"Not yet, you have the gene, that is all" Elijah said. "It's still in my blood… I was raised by werewolves" Noah insisted. "Actual wolves if you wish to go into detail" Elijah said. "They were my family ever since I could remember, you have no right to keep us out of the city" Noah said.

"I need to deal with the groups in the city first, once they are settled I will include the wolves" Elijah said. "That's not fucking good enough, you are discriminating against wolves, who might I mention was a major part of this city long ago" Noah said. "I am not discriminating, just doing what needs to be done at the moment" Elijah said softly. " Well here is what I have to do at this moment, stay away from you" Noah said. Elijah was pained by the words.

"You don't need to do that" Elijah said, reaching out to touch his son. Noah pulled away instantly, glaring at him. "I'm a wolf and werewolves aren't included in the city, so I can't be here" Noah said. Elijah knew he deserved what his son was doing, but he didn't want to admit it. "In fact I don't deserve to be in the presence of an Original vampire since I'm just a mere wolf" Noah said. With that Noah left his father in the street, who was thinking about what the two people he loved had said.


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the Originals or it's characters, except for Noah.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 6**

"I don't want to go" Noah said. Eve was forcing Noah to go to the party that the Mikaelson's were throwing, which was to get the factions of New Orleans together. A few wolves were going as well. "It doesn't matter if you wish to go or not, you need to do this" Eve said. "Is this because you want me to apologize to Elijah" Noah asked.

Noah had on black dress pants and shoes, along with a button up black dress shirt. "No matter how much you deny it, you are a vampire… as well as a witch" Eve said, grabbing her son's matching blazer. "He's discriminating on my family" Noah said petulantly. "Some people have their reasons, for what I can tell his feelings towards our kind are personal" Eve said softly. Eve had a knack for knowing people, even if said person didn't want her to know it.

"Try to make up with him, for me… and for yourself" Eve asked kindly. Noah thought about it for a few minutes before answering. "I can't promise that I will, but I'll try" Noah said reluctantly. Eve smiled proudly at her son. "And that is all I ask, that you try" Eve said.

Slipping the blazer onto her son she studied him. "You look very handsome you know" Eve said. "I hate these monkey suits, I have no idea how Elijah wears them all the time" Noah grumbled. "Neither do I, but this is necessary since you'll be representing the wolf faction" Eve said, straightening the blazer. Tears came to Eve's eyes, which Noah saw.

"What's the matter, did I do something wrong" Noah asked worriedly. "Not at all, I'm just realizing that you're growing up" Eve sniffled. Noah laughed out loud, earning him a playful slap from his mother. "Oh come on, I'll always be your little boy" Noah said. "I know, but one day you'll go off on your own… have a family" Eve said.

"Woah, wait a sec, that family you see won't be happening for a long ass time, even then you would visit" Noah said. "Don't cuss in front of me, I don't care if the other wolves do it" Eve reprimanded, wiping away the tears. "Yes mom, now I have to go and get this stupid event over with" Noah said. "Before you go remember to keep your temper in check, you're still fairly new to all of this and it will be easy to get angry, but you must have control" Eve reminded. "Yes mom, if anything happens I'll get myself calm or leave" Noah said.

Lately everything has been pissing Noah off to no end. An example was of when Noah flipped his shit when someone had decided to eat his dinner because he was asleep. Noah had snapped at everyone in sight and had destroyed a few trees. Suffice to say no one dared touch his food ever again. "Good, the wolves will keep an eye on you" Eve said.

Exiting the camper they were met with Hayley, Oliver, and Jackson. Four other wolves were with them. "Sure took you long enough" Oliver said, somewhat harsh. "What can I say, I want my baby boy to look his best" Eve said, daring Oliver to do or say something else. Oliver was wise and kept his mouth shut.

"How ya doing Hayley" Noah asked. Hayley was definitely showing her baby bump, evidence of her health and motherhood. "I'm doing good" Hayley said. "Why don't we get this show on the road" Jackson said.

 **(Sometime later)**

Noah was nervous when they reached the compound. Lights and music were streaming out of the Abattoir. Noah didn't want to face his father after what had happened earlier, having regretted his words when he got home. But he was a stubborn little shit, so he would not give up and apologize easily. "Keep in check and don't let them get to you guys, we must keep the peace" Jackson said.

Noah nodded before heading inside, unknowingly being the shield for his pack. Music was playing loudly and the lights were bright with some strobe lights as well. The decorations were beyond amazing, along with the food and drinks. "You're not gonna stop me if I drink alcohol are you" Noah asked, addressing Jackson. "I'm not your mother, just don't get me in trouble when we get back home" Jackson said.

With that Noah made his way over to the bar, ignoring the glares he received from some vampires. The bartender was a vampire, of course. "Get the fuck out of here, you're underage boy" the bartender said. "I know, but you'll serve me anyway" Noah said, compelling the bartender. "I'll serve you anyway" the bartender said in a monotone.

Noah ordered ten shots of tequila and a big glass of pure vodka. He downed the shots with ease, enjoying the burn on his throat. Grabbing his glass he made his way through the party, not speaking with anybody as he sipped on his drink. Immediately he became buzzed and was mellow. Thanks to his vampire half it took a while for him to get a buzz, let alone be drunk.

It didn't take long for him to finish the drink, leaving him at the stage before drunk. "So you decided to come" Elijah said. Noah looked over his shoulder to see Elijah come up behind him. "I can smell the alcohol on your breath" Elijah remarked. "Got a problem with it" Noah asked, baiting his father.

"Not at all, drunk minors are amazing to have around" Elijah said sarcastically. Noah brushed the words off of him, refusing to get angry. "How did you get a drink anyway" Elijah inquired. "I compelled the bartender" Noah said simply. Elijah was somewhat shocked, but also proud.

"Seems you inherited an ability from an Original vampire" Elijah said. "Guess so" Noah said, his tone clipped. "I'm sorry Noah" Elijah said. "Excuse me, what was that" Noah asked mockingly. Elijah refused to show his annoyance, wanting to have his son's forgiveness more.

"I apologize for the way I treated the wolves" Elijah said. "So are you going to allow them a seat at the table" Noah asked. "If they can behave themselves tonight I will" Elijah said. "We will, that's a promise" Noah said. "By the way, no more drinking tonight" Elijah said.

"I can't make any promises on that" Noah said cheekily. Elijah sighed, but decided to leave it alone. 'If he gets too drunk I can always deal with it then' Elijah thought. "Noah" Monique said, walking up to the duo. Elijah watched as his son's easy going smile turned into a glacier glare.

"What do you want Monique" Noah demanded, not wanting to see the witch. Monique was guilt ridden for what she did, which showed on her face. "I just wanted to apologize once again for what I did" Monique said. "I didn't forgive you last time, so what makes you think this time would be any better" Noah inquired coldly. Monique was on the verge of crying, but he didn't care.

"I understand you have to be here, but you don't have to spend it with me" Noah said. Monique was about to say something, but Elijah intervened. "I think you should go Miss. Devereaux" Elijah said, not liking that his son was hurting. Monique glared coldly at Elijah for a few seconds before stomping away. Elijah turned to his son who looked angry and vulnerably hurt.

"What happened between you two, I thought you would be happy to have her back" Elijah said. "I was… until I found out that she slept with me to keep me from coming to your aid with Celeste" Noah said softly, staring his father in the eyes. 'Damn it Celeste' Elijah thought. Noah looked out to see Davina storm away from Monique and Oliver, who began to dance. "Didn't take her long to get over me" Noah muttered.

Elijah moved his gaze to what his son was seeing and frowned. "I'm going to sound like I'm from this century for a few seconds… love sucks" Elijah said, making Noah snort. "Tell me about it" Noah said. Noah kept his eyes on Davina, who was in a different corner all alone, crying. "Excuse me" Noah said before heading over to Davina. Elijah smiled at that.

'A gentleman just like his father' Elijah thought. Noah reached Davina and hugged her. Davina wrapped her arms around Noah, happy to see him. "Why haven't you come visit me yet sweetheart" Noah asked. "The witches have been keeping me busy" Davina said sadly.

"Hopefully they aren't treating you like crap" Noah said. "It's nothing I can't handle" Davina assured. "You tell me if you can't take someone's shit and I'll kick their ass" Noah said. Davina gave a watery chuckle and nodded. "Would you like to dance with me" Noah asked, offering her his hand.

Davina smiled brightly before accepting his hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Monique glaring at Davina in anger and despair. Noah ignored her, focusing fully on Davina. "So Davina, how is Harvest girl training going" Noah inquired. Davina looked at the ground and frowned. "Not good, I can't even bring a rose back to life" Davina grumbled.

"You are not believing in yourself" Noah stated. "That's not it, I'm losing my power as punishment for helping vampires" Davina said. "Magic can't be blocked, even by your ancestors" Noah said. "Then why can't I use my magic" Davina demanded. "Cause you've lost your belief" Noah said.

"How do you know that" Davina asked skeptically. "I had the same problem once, it's impossible to see when you are in that position, but an outsider who had experienced it can identify it immediately" Noah said. "So I need to believe in myself" Davina said. "Not just that, you need to think of the people who love you like Josh, Cami, and Marcel" Noah said. "What about you" Davina asked.

"I care about you… a lot" Noah said softly. Davina and Noah didn't realize how close their faces were until their lips were only an inch apart. Davina made the first move, climbing onto her tippy toes and pressing her lips onto his in a soft kiss. After a few seconds they pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. "Did I overstep our friendship" Davina asked.

"A little bit, but maybe we can ignore our friendship for one night… relieve some stress" Noah whispered. "Why the hell not" Davina said, smiling. "I have the perfect place to do it" Noah said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her up the stairs. Noah caught Klaus' eyes, who gestured to a guest bedroom in the back of the the compound. Noah nodded in thanks, heading for the bedroom. Closing the bedroom door shut Noah was on Davina, kissing her passionately.

Davina was more than eager in the kiss. Both were on a mission to chase away their pain, at least for one night. Noah grabbed Davina by the waist, pulling her against his aching erection. "Make me forget Noah" Davina said. Grinning Noah vamp sped Davina onto the bed, leaning over her.

Davina wasted no time in sliding off his blazer and ripping open his shirt, popping the buttons off. "Impatient are we" Noah teased, earning a giggle from Davina. "It's been a while, I've only ever had sex once" Davina said. "Same here" Noah said. Noah lifted off the dress Davina was wearing, throwing it onto the floor.

Noah slipped off his shirt and removed his pants with ease, leaving them both in their undergarments. Noah kissed Davina along her collarbone, sucking on her pulse point. Davina groaned at the pleasure racing through her body. Noah bucked against her hips, making them both moan. Davina felt a wetness gather in between her thighs. She rubbed her thighs together to gain some friction before Noah settled himself in between her legs.

"Sorry about this" Noah whispered, ripping off her panties. "I needed those you know" Davina said teasingly. "I'll make it up to you in a second" Noah said. With that Noah tore off his boxers, throwing what's left of them onto the floor. His erection was aching to be inside her, wanting to release all the pent up frustration.

Noah lined himself up with her core before thrusting into her, hard. Burying himself to the hilt he hissed as her walls contracted around him, adjusting to his size. "It's okay, move" Davina whispered. Noah began to thrust in and out of her slowly. Noah was still new to the whole sex thing, so he knew he wouldn't last that long. "Faster Noah… harder" Davina moaned.

Noah complied with her demanded, enjoying the speed and harshness of the act. Noah growled as he rode her to completion, both orgasming together. Noah thrusted a few more times before pulling out, sated. Noah rolled over onto his back so he wouldn't land on Davina, who was smiling lazily. After a few minutes Davina finally spoke.

"We didn't make our friendship awkward, did we" Davina asked. "It's only awkward if one makes it that way" Noah said. Davina rolled over onto her side, laying her head down on Noah's chest. "That was amazing you know" Davina said. "I feel the same" Noah said.

The door flew open to reveal Monique and Abigail. Monique looked devastated and disgusted, while Abigail was just the latter. "What are you doing with her, how could you do this to me" Monique sobbed. Abigail supported Monique in her arms, glaring at the two. "Like what you did to me was any better" Noah sneered.

"I loved you and you do this, how could you" Monique screamed. Of course this had to attract the calvary. Elijah, Klaus and Genevieve came up behind the girls, confused… that is until they saw Davina and Noah. Davina was covering herself up with the sheets, while Noah used the blanket. Davina grabbed a dead rose from off of the night stand and began to chant in latin.

Slowly the rose came back to life, which she handed to Noah. "Thank you Noah for helping me" Davina said. "No problem, I have the magic touch" Noah joked. Klaus snickered at the words. "That's it, we're done Noah" Monique cried before running out of the room.

"As if I care, we were already done when you played me if that wasn't obvious" Noah called after her. "Gather your things Davina, we're going" Genevieve said coldly. Davina nodded, slipping out of the bed with the sheet gathered around her. Elijah and Klaus covered their eyes as Davina put on her dress. Once Davina was dressed the witches left, leaving the Mikaelson men alone.

Elijah slammed the door behind him, glaring harshly at his son. "What do you think you were doing" Elijah demanded. "What did it look like" Noah said slowly. "Let me rephrase that, why did you have sex with Davina" Elijah asked, rubbing his face. "We were both stressing out and needed a release" Noah said.

'I refuse to have another Kol in this family' Elijah thought. "You are lucky the treaty has been signed or else you may have ruined everything" Elijah said. "Are the werewolves included" Noah asked. "Yes, in fact you must sign the contact" Elijah said, pulling out a piece of paper and inkwell. Noah went to climb out of bed, but stopped when he remembered his state of undress. "Could you guys get me a pair of boxers to wear" Noah mumbled.

"Why, we're all men here" Klaus said. Noah glared at his uncle, not saying a word. Elijah grabbed a pair of black silk boxers and threw them to his son. "Will you guys turn around or something" Noah said, not moving from his spot. The two turned around to give Noah his privacy, who dressed quickly. "Ok, you're good" Noah said.

The two faced Noah, who made his way over to them. Noah was not ashamed of his body, far from it actually, he was just shy. "So who am I representing" Noah asked. "You're not really representing, you are more along the lines of binding the factions together" Elijah said. "Why would I bind the factions together" Noah inquired, confused.

"Because you come from three of them, so you would naturally hold each faction's best interests" Elijah said. "And if a leader fails in their duties you take their place" Klaus said. "Whatever, as long as I don't have to deal with anymore political shit for a while" Noah muttered before signing the treaty. "Thank you Noah, now if you wish you may return home or you can stay here" Elijah said. "I'll stay for a bit, my buzz is gone and I need to fix it" Noah said, leaving the room.

Finding alcohol was extremely easy as he drank from the brand new bottle of whiskey, expensive whiskey. The whiskey was extremely strong, having him beyond drunk halfway through the bottle. Noah stumbled through the house, just looking at stuff in his hazy state. Eventually he entered one of the sitting rooms to find Elijah and Klaus. Klaus was painting, while Elijah was reading a book.

Noah had just finished the bottle and was nowhere near sober. "Hey you guys" Noah said dumbly. Klaus laughed at the sight of the drunken teen, but Elijah wasn't having it. Standing up Elijah made his way over to Noah, taking the empty bottle from him. "I-I don't think I h-had enough ta drink" Noah slurred.

"Yes you have, now I think it's time you went to bed" Elijah said softly. "But I want a hug, hug me daddy" Noah squealed. Elijah decided to obey his son's request, especially since he called him daddy. Elijah hugged Noah tightly, who hugged back just as tight. "Come join us in the hug Uncle Nik" Noah said, turning to Klaus.

Klaus had been laughing the entire time, but stopped when Noah asked for him. "Uh, no thanks, I'm good without one" Klaus assured. Noah refused to take that for an answer, making his way over to Klaus with open arms. "Hug me man" Noah said. Klaus being Klaus backed away from Noah, hands up.

It was now Elijah's turn to laugh, who was enjoying his brother's suffering somewhat. Klaus was keeping Noah at bay, who was just to stubborn to give up. Finally Noah tackled Klaus to the ground, arms wrapped around him. Klaus stiffened in his nephew's hold, but actually found it slightly comforting. "That's enough Noah, time to let Niklaus go and head to bed" Elijah said.

Elijah pulled his son away from Klaus, who sagged in relief. "Ok, bye Uncle Nik" Noah said. With that Elijah led Noah back to the guest room, laying him down on the bed. "Where's the pillows" Noah screamed, face planted in the mattress. Elijah moved the pillows under his son's head.

"Cover me up please" Noah mumbled, exhaustion setting in. Elijah did as requested, tucking his son in softly. "Daddy… I love you, ya know that right" Noah whispered. "Yes son" Elijah said. "Good" Noah said softly before falling unconscious. "I love you too" Elijah said, kissing his son on the forehead.


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Originals or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 7**

"I hate hangovers" Noah grunted as he woke up the next day. Noah normally didn't get flat ass drunk, but the night before had been terrible with facing Monique and all. The only bright side had been Davina. Climbing out of bed Noah made his way through the compound, not caring that he was only dressed in boxers. Noah ended up in the kitchen to find Elijah cooking breakfast.

"Finally awake I see, alcohol has a hand in your pain today" Elijah said. "I knew what I was getting into when I drank last night" Noah said. "Well I made you some food before you head home, I do hope you like eggs and bacon" Elijah said. "Definitely bacon, thanks" Noah said, taking the plate Elijah handed to him. Noah ate the food with gusto, starving.

"I'm surprised you haven't thrown up yet" Elijah remarked. "I have higher healing, not vampire healing but it works mostly" Noah said simply. Elijah and Noah were growing closer, but neither realized it.

 **(Sometime later)**

Much time had passed since that night of the party and Noah was getting even closer with his father, spending almost everyday over there with him when he wasn't busy. Tonight was a festival for the Harvest girls, to celebrate their power and sacrifice. It was called The Fête des Bénêdictions. Noah was going to give Davina a gift, which was something he had been saving up months for, along with borrowing some money from Elijah.

He had a gift for Monique as well, but he had bought it before the Harvest and was planning to give it to her when she had finished with it. 'It would be rude not to give her the gift' Noah thought. Noah exited his camper to find Hayley waiting for him. The wolves were sending Hayley ahead to give a gift as a peace offering in their name. "You do realize I have a gift to give" Hayley said.

"I know, but the gifts I have are from me and me alone" Noah said, a half lie. The gift from Davina was from him and Elijah since his father helped pay for it. "Gifts, I thought you only got Davina something" Hayley said. "I already had a gift for Monique a while back before she died, it would be rude of me not to give it to her" Noah said dryly. "Why do I have a feeling it's nothing good" Hayley said.

"Oh it's good, it's the meaning behind it that's bad" Noah said slyly, earning a laugh from Hayley. When they reached the Quarter music was playing and people were enjoying themselves. The festival was being celebrated in the compound to show peace. They had arrived after the Harvest girls entered through the entrance, so they were late. The three girls sat on the thrones on a raised floor to be honored by their guests.

Hayley and Noah met up with Elijah. "Hey Elijah" Noah greeted, earning a nod from his father. Elijah focused his gaze on Hayley. "Strange, I thought you'd be in the company of your colorful friends" Elijah said. "You asked for a representative for the werewolves, so take me or leave me" Hayley said resolutely.

Elijah smiled and held out his arm for Hayley to take, which she reluctantly did. Noah took her other arm, earning looks from the two. Both held mirth in them. "Let's go, what are we waiting for" Noah said happily. With that the three went inside to enjoy the celebration. The three were at the front of the crowd when Genevieve spoke.

"Welcome, as our time-honored tradition you are all welcome to deliver your offerings, it is our custom that no one should be turned away, no blessing be denied" Genevieve said. The guest got in line to give their gifts, except for Noah and Elijah. "Aren't you going to give your gifts" Elijah asked. "In a little bit" Noah assured. As gifts were given Noah noticed how Davina wasn't getting anything.

What grinded his gears was Monique giving Davina smug looks after she got a gift. After a while of this Noah joined the line, boiling with fury. Noah was soon up and made his way straight over to Davina. The attendant got in his way, holding her hands out. "Give your gift to Monique" the attendant said, more like ordered.

"Get the fuck out of my way or I will make you" Noah warned. When the attendant didn't budge Noah growled. "I warned you" Noah said. Instantly the woman fell to her knees, out cold. Noah shrugged before making his way to Davina. Davina was on the verge of crying when he came up. "Noah, you're here" Davina said, wiping away the tears with her hand.

"Of course I am sweetheart, you need to get my gifts after all" Noah said. Noah pulled out three gift wrapped boxes. "Open them now" Noah said when he handed them to her. Unable to resist she tore into the first package, which was a Natural Diamond and Lapis Lazuli 14K Yellow Gold Bar Pendant Necklace GGA Certified. "I remember how much you admired the stone even though it's meant for vampires" Noah said. Opening the second gift she pulled out a Medium Lapis Crescent Moon Necklace With Sapphire. "The moon represents your friendship with me, a werewolf" Noah said.

Davina opened the last gift, which was a Triquetra Necklace - Ritual Jewelry, Nature Spirit, Spirituality, Pagan, Wicca, Witchcraft, Goddess. "I wanted you to remember me as your friend who comes from magic, vampirism, and the moon" Noah said kindly. Davina flew to her feet and engulfed Noah in a tight hug. "Thank you so much Noah" Davina whispered. "You're welcome shortstuff, but Elijah pitched in as well" Noah said softly.

Noah pulled away from Davina. "I have to give Monique her gift, the one I was planning on giving her before she died" Noah said. Davina nodded in understanding before sitting back down. Walking over to Monique he quietly handed her a gift wrapped box. "Open it" Noah said. Monique was reluctant to do so, but did it anyway.

She pulled out a Heart & Arrow Promise Ring, bringing tears to her eyes. "I spent a year's worth of allowance on this for you" Noah said. Monique didn't know what to say. "It was my promise to you to never betray you… but now it represents my promise to never fall for you ever again" Noah said. With that Noah walked away from the Harvest girls.

Noah rejoined Elijah, who was blank faced. "Determined one aren't you" Elijah said. "No one hurts my family, no one" Noah said. "Friends are different from family" Elijah said. "Not in my book, a true friend can be family" Noah said.

Elijah was quiet on that, not knowing what to think. Noah was innocent, a breath of fresh air. "Now I shall head home, I am sick of all of these bitchy witches" Noah said. Before he could leave a group of drummers entered the party, interrupting the festivities. "Happy Fête des Bénédictions, we have a message for you all from Marcel Gerard" the lead drummer said.

Of course this put everyone on edge. The drummers pulled out razors and slit their wrists. The vampires in the room were antsy, vamped out. Noah was one of them and was ready to pounce. Elijah saw his son suffering from the thirst and grabbed him by his arm, restraining him.

"Control yourselves, this is a vulgar trick, we do not violate our agreement" Elijah shouted. That's when the lights went out and the screaming started as vampires fed on humans. Elijah fought to keep his son under control, but he used all of his strength to break free and was gone. "Damn it" Elijah cursed. Elijah couldn't let his son feed and risk killing someone, activating his curse.

The lights came on after a few minutes to reveal injured or dead humans, along with the words 'There will be no peace' spray painted on a wall. Elijah helped Hayley to her feet, all the while searching for his son, who was nowhere in sight. "WHERE IS MY SON" Elijah yelled. Klaus sped off to find the boy, Elijah joining him after making sure Hayley was fine.

 **(With Noah)**

Noah was in ecstasy, the taste of fresh blood making him moan. Noah was running on pure instinct, having fled the scene to make sure he didn't feed. But during his walk a woman had stepped into his path, compelled. Before he could do anything the woman had slit her wrist with a knife, luring him in. Noah fought for a few seconds before latching his fangs onto the woman's neck.

Noah drank the blood slowly, savoring the taste of it. "NOAH, STOP IT" a voice yelled. Noah snarled and bit down harder on the woman, who screamed in pain. Suddenly he was yanked off of the woman, thrown into a dark oblivion.

 **(With Elijah)**

Elijah was running around the French Quarter, searching for his son. The fresh scent of blood hit his senses, along with his son's scent. 'Damn it' Elijah thought as he sped towards the blood. Elijah found his son feeding on some random woman, who was screaming and crying. "NOAH, STOP IT" Elijah roared.

Noah snarled, forcing his father to tear him away from the woman, knocking him out. Elijah breathed a sigh in relief when he found a pulse on the woman. After feeding her some blood and compelling her to forget he sent the woman on her way. Elijah grabbed his son and carried him away from the scene.

 **(Sometime later)**

Noah didn't want to get up, but his body was demanding it. Opening his eyes he saw that he was back in the same guest room that he was always placed in. "We should just start calling this your room, maybe we should redesign it to your liking" Elijah said from the corner chair. Noah turned to his father, who was staring at him. Noah was confused, the last thing he remembered was Marcel sending his message before darkness hit.

"What happened, last I remember is the lights going out" Noah said. Elijah didn't show any emotion to the statement even though he was shocked slightly. "Did I get hurt" Noah asked. Elijah was at a standstill as he had to decide what to tell his son. Normally Eliah would tell the truth, no matter how bad it was, but this was his son.

"Why aren't you telling me anything" Noah asked, suspicious. "Noah, when the lights came back on you were nowhere in sight, you had ran off" Elijah said. "So you found me injured somewhere" Noah asked. "No… I found you… feeding… on a human" Elijah said slowly. Noah froze, unable to comprehend what had been said.

"You didn't kill the woman, so your curse is still inactive" Elijah assured. This brought him out of his stupor. "I couldn't have… I've never fed on someone before" Noah mumbled. "I should have kept you closer, not let you go, I knew you had basically no control over yourself" Elijah said. "Then how am I able to stand being around people" Noah said.

"Many vampires can do that, but when they slit their wrists it became almost impossible for you to control" Elijah reasoned. "I couldn't have fed from someone, I would remember it" Noah said. "But you did, I saw you" Elijah reasoned. "No… NO I DID NOT" Noah screamed. Elijah knew that there was no reason to keep going on the matter, so he dropped it.

"There was blood on your clothes so I gave you some from Niklaus' closet" Elijah said, pointing to a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. Noah raised an eyebrow at his father expectantly. Elijah sighed and closed his eyes. Noah changed into the clothes that he was given, jeans and a t-shirt. "You can open your eyes Elijah" Noah said.

Elijah opened his eyes to find Noah sitting on the edge of the bed. "I want to go home, can you take me there" Noah asked, officially done with the day. "Alright, I shall drive you home" Elijah said. Elijah didn't know what was going on in his son's mind as the drove back to the bayou. Hayley had gone ahead and told the wolves, so the treatment his son would receive would be a mystery.

"Noah, before we get back to the wolf camp you need to know… people might start treating you differently since you fed on someone, don't take what they say to heart" Elijah advised. Noah didn't answer his father, still not wanting to believe that he had fed from someone. Eve met them outside the encampment, who had been waiting for her son to come home. Eve hugged Noah tightly, not speaking a word. "Go to bed" Eve ordered.

Noah nodded and walked to camp, leaving Eve and Elijah alone. "How could this happen" Eve whispered. "You knew he was part-vampire, this was bound to happen sometime" Elijah said. "Some wolves were already doubting his place in the pack, now they have got others who think the same" Eve said, close to hysterics. "He needs training, only I can give him that" Elijah reasoned.

"No, I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to get him to live with you" Eve said accusingly. "If that were true I would have brought it up to him myself, but he doesn't even register what he did, let alone remember it" Elijah said harshly. "He doesn't need help, he'll be fine" Eve said. "Next time it might be worse, he might kill someone" Elijah said. "It won't happen again" Eve said defiantly.

"Keep trying to convince yourself of that" Elijah said. Elijah left the bayou, his thoughts on his son the entire time.

 **(Sometime later)**

Time had passed since that dreadful night. Noah had become a recluse when at home since the wolves had found out about what he had done. Realization of what he had done had hit in the next day, throwing him into hysterics for a bit. Eve had comforted him enough to calm him down, but had to leave to deal with wolf business soon after. That was believable at first, but whenever she gave the same response every time he tried to spend time with her was suspicious.

The wolves had distanced themselves ever since that night at the festival, even Hayley. When Noah had confronted his mother she tried to avoid it, which led to an argument that was heart breaking. Noah had locked himself up in his camper afterwards. Noah would only leave the camper to get dinner before returning to it to eat his meal in peace. Every time when Noah would leave the camper he would catch some wolves glaring at him, so he tried not to leave at all unless it was necessary. Noah would call his father if he wanted to talk with him since it wasn't necessary to see him face to face.

Noah would never admit that the treatment was hurting him deeply. Noah didn't tell his father of how he was being treated, wanting to take care of himself. Noah was currently lying in bed with nothing of interest to do and nowhere to go. Noah flipped over onto his back just as someone knocked on his camper door. "Go the fuck away" Noah yelled, his words muffled by a pillow.

The door wasn't locked, so the person decided to come into his camper. "God damn it, I told you to go the fuck away" Noah snarled, lifting his head to glare at the intruder. The person was Elijah, much to Noah's dismay. "What do you want" Noah demanded. "Time to meet with the supposed uprising conspirators, you have to be there as a representative to the wolves" Elijah said.

'I don't think the pack thinks the same way' Noah thought. "I don't want to do politics, it's way too early for anything" Noah said. "It is currently 3 pm" Elijah said. "Like I said, too early, come back for me at six pm" Noah said cheerily. Noah put a pillow over his head and burrowed deeper under the covers.

Suddenly he was ripped out of the bed and onto the floor, his father standing over him. "Meet me outside when you're done" Elijah said. With that Elijah exited the camper, shutting the door behind him. Noah groaned before climbing to his feet. He was only dressed in basketball shorts and wasn't changing. Before he exited the camper he came across a picture frame, which made him pause.

It was picture of him and his mother from when she had first taken him to town at seven years old, it was the best day of his life. An ache entered his heart, which was soon followed by anger and agony. When he had hit puberty his werewolf anger wasn't the only thing that kicked in, but so did the high strung emotions that came with being a vampire. Noah didn't tell anyone about it, not wanting anyone to worry about him for something so small. So the agony and anger was actually depression and pure rage.

Noah grabbed the picture and threw it across the room, breaking it against a wall. Noah wiped away the tears that had appeared in his eyes before stepping outside. Elijah was speaking with Oliver, Jackson, Hayley, and Eve in the center of the camp. Noah reluctantly made his way over to them, ignoring the glares sent his way. Noah stopped next to his dad, away from the wolves.

"You're making a grave mistake" Elijah said. "So you're just worried about us, is that it" Oliver sneered. Jackson shot Oliver a warning look. "Look Elijah, we all know about your brother's reputation, but if there is even a chance that these rings can help us take control of our curse-" Jackson said. "Our gift" Oliver interrupted gruffly.

"Then honestly, we don't care what he's really after" Jackson finished. "I see, there are those in the Quarter who will consider this a great provocation" Elijah said. "Apparently most of them see us breathing the same way" Oliver said coldly. Elijah turned to Hayley. "You signed a pledge, and you looked me in the eye as you did so" Elijah said, secretly hurt by the betrayal.

"We don't want a fight Elijah, just a better life" Hayley reasoned. "Allegiance with my brother will guarantee you anything but that" Elijah said. The argument stopped when a man on a motorbike drove into the camp, stopping near the group. "Which one of you is in charge" the man asked. "Who's asking" Jackson asked, suspicious.

Elijah noticed that something was off with the man, so he tackled him off of the bike and onto the ground. Right when he did this the motorbike exploded, throwing everyone back. Noah was thrown back into a few trees, knocking him unconscious.

 **(With Elijah)**

The wolves were dealing with the wounded, while Elijah was searching for his son. Elijah had noticed the glares his son had received before the bomb went off, so it was no surprise that no one was looking for him. Elijah walked amongst some trees to find his son bleeding out on the forest floor. A tree branch was in his left leg, showing some bone. Elijah crouched down and ripped out the tree branch.

Before he could offer his son his blood he noticed the wound was healing at vampire rate, along with the rest of his wounds. Elijah picked up his son, cradling him in his arms. Carrying him back to camp he refused to set him down as he congregated with the ones who could walk. Elijah was considering Jackson's words from before about their being one bomb far away from the camp when it hit him. Elijah spotted a bomb under an RV.

"Get everyone out of here, now" Elijah yelled. Eight explosions went off right after his words, causing everyone to scatter. Elijah threw his son away from the camp right into another tree, which most likely wasn't the best choice since he was already injured.

 **(Sometime later)**

Noah groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. The explosion was the last thing he remembered, so he flew into a sitting position. "Woah, watch yourself" Elijah said, coming up to his son. Noah noticed that he was in a tiny shack and that his father was in tattered clothes, but otherwise fine. "What happened, is everyone alright" Noah demanded.

"There were eight more explosions after the first one, many are wounded, but otherwise healing" Elijah said. "Is my mom alright" Noah asked, remembering how close his mother was to the explosion. Elijah was hesitant to answer, which put Noah on edge. "She was caught in one of the eight blasts… she died" Elijah said softly. Noah was in shock, along with hating himself for how he treated her.

'I never even got to apologize' Noah thought. Noah held back the unshed tears that so badly wanted to come out. Noah climbed out of bed and made his way outside, ignoring his father's attempts to get him to lie back down. It was dark out and the wolves were around a campfire with Oliver, who was shouting in anger and passion. Hayley joined his father and talked with him before entering a random shack.

Noah ran off to where his camper was, which was conveniently not damaged. Noah tripped over a random object, falling onto the floor. He cut his hands on the glass from the picture frame, but he didn't care. Noah backed into a wall, wrapping his arms around his knees. Noah refused to cry, refused to give up.

'I'm sorry mom… I'm so sorry' Noah thought. Noah was still somewhat injured and mentally exhausted, so he soon fell asleep.

 **(Sometime later)**

Noah was awaken by a bucket of water being thrown on him, soaking him to the brim. Oliver and two other wolves were standing over him, sneering. Noah knew what was about to come and was scared, but he didn't let it show. "The Crescent pack is a WOLF pack, you are a hybrid and not welcome" Oliver said. Before Noah could react the two unknown wolves grabbed him by his arms and dragged him out of the camper.

No one else was around in the camp, all having gone to regroup and rest until the morning. Noah didn't struggle as he was dragged away from the destroyed camp. He was thrown to the forest floor near the road that led away from the bayou. When the three didn't leave right away Noah was confused. The confusion went away when he was kicked in the side.

Noah cried out, but that was soon drowned out by the three kicking and punching him repeatedly. Noah screamed and cried, which put a damper on his pride, but it hurt like a bitch. After a while the three wolves left Noah alone, heading back to camp. Noah couldn't stop himself from blacking out.

 **(Sometime later)**

Noah was freezing when he woke up again. It was pitch black outside and pouring rain. Noah's vision was hazy and he felt sick to his stomach, but he didn't know why. Noah climbed to his feet and stumbled slightly before catching himself on a tree. 'What's wrong with me' Noah thought.

Noah felt something trickle down his arm. He looked at his arm to see a werewolf bite on his upper arm. As he examined his entire body he could see that it was layered with eleven bites. 'That explains why I feel like I'm dying' Noah thought. Noah wouldn't die from the bites since he had original blood, but it would last for a few hours. But since he had eleven bites it would last a day or two at the most.

'I need to find shelter before I can't walk anymore' Noah thought. Noah walked in an unknown direction. A few miles in he fell flat on his face straight into the mud. Noah was hit by a thought. 'Call Elijah' Noah thought. Noah used his waning energy to pull out his cellphone and dial his father's number.

It rang once before Elijah picked up:

" _Hello?"_

"' _Lijah… need help."_

" _Noah! where are you!?"_

" _Don't know… find me please."_

Of course the phone decided to die, so Noah threw it away from him. The bites hadn't affected Noah yet since he was half-human, but it would kick in soon. Noah just curled into a ball in the mud, waiting for his father to come rescue him.


	9. Chapter 8

**Starting on May 13th I will no longer have access to internet, so my stories will stop till at least Christmas. I will update what i can in my short amount of time. I do not own the Originals, only Noah. I'm sorry the chapter is short.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 8**

Elijah was searching the bayou thoroughly for his son. When he got the call an hour before he immediately left to find him. Klaus had his vampires searching the rest of New Orleans for Noah in case he made it out of the bayou. Elijah had searched almost all of the bayou and was tempted to get the wolves when he heard a low groan of pain. Elijah made his way over to where the noise had come from.

He soon came upon his son covered in mud and rain, out cold. Noah was curled up in the fetal position, shivering and coughing. Elijah took off his coat and picked up his son with it, wrapping him up in it. Elijah didn't care that his coat would most likely be ruined, he wanted to save his son. Elijah vamp sped to his car, setting his son in the backseat.

Elijah broke all the driving laws to get back to the Abattoir. Once he reached the compound the vampires were all alerted and went back to their duties. Elijah carried his son to the guest room that Elijah had converted for his son. It was perfect for a teenager since it had an xbox one, a playstation 4, a huge flat screen tv, a kick ass stereo, a king bed, a laptop on a desk, and a walk-in closet with brand new clothes all in his son's size. A bathroom was connected to the bedroom, so Elijah carried his son into there.

Elijah had a vampire run a bath a few minutes before he got there, so it was full and hot when they arrived. Elijah stripped his son of his clothes, which were nothing but shreds now. He put his son in the bathtub and watched as the mud began to slide off of his body. Elijah rolled up his shirt sleeves and grabbed a rag to clean his son off. He washed off the mud softly, especially when he saw the wounds on him after some mud was removed.

Elijah was silent as he cleaned his son up. When he came across a werewolf bite he growled. Noah came to instantly after that, fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry" Noah said as he tried to sit up. Elijah pushed his son back down into the water. Noah focused his blurry gaze onto his father and visibly relaxed.

"You found me" Noah said in relief. "Of course I did" Elijah said. "I thought… you wouldn't… come" Noah said softly. "You're my son" Elijah said as if that is the only reason he needed. "I know, but… I don't a-act like… it" Noah said. Elijah hadn't stopped cleaning Noah as they spoke, so he was able to see the ten other werewolf bites.

"We need to get some of Niklaus' blood in you so you won't die" Elijah said, standing up. "I've been bitten before… I survived… f-fine" Noah assured. "There is no reason to put you through it again, besides this will most likely last for a day or two considering all the bites you have" Elijah said. Noah didn't say anything as he was lifted out of the tub and carried into the bedroom. Elijah laid his son in bed after drying him off, covering him up.

The wounds weren't bleeding at the moment, so he went to find Klaus. Elijah found Klaus in his study painting. "I need your blood Niklaus, my son has fallen ill from werewolf bites" Elijah said. Wordlessly Klaus bit into his wrist and poured the contents of his blood into a bottle that Elijah provided. Elijah went back to his son, who had fallen into a restless sleep.

Elijah shook his son awake softly, who looked at him with lidded eyes. "Take this, you'll feel better" Elijah said. Elijah held his son in his arms as he tipped the blood into his mouth. Since it was blood Noah swallowed it greedily, but a second later he was coughing it up. Elijah was worried by the outcome.

"Looks like his blood doesn't work on me… I'm suppose to suffer" Noah said slowly. Elijah couldn't deny the truth behind his words, so he only nodded. "At least I'm safe here" Noah said with a laugh. "Let's get you patched up since the werewolf venom is keeping you from healing" Elijah said, seeing his son's wounds beginning to reopen. "That's nice" Noah said nonchalantly.

Elijah collected gauze and antiseptic spray. "This may hurt at first, but you'll feel better after" Elijah said as he propped up his son over the covers. Elijah examined his son's wounds closely. Noah had three broken ribs, a huge gash across his cheek, a broken nose, a bloody lip, lacerations all over his legs, bruises littered his stomach along with a long gash across his torso, and his arms were bruised. Noah was in bad shape, that was for sure.

Elijah got to work on his son's injuries. Noah moaned every now and then from being moved or just pain. It took a while, but soon Noah was all wrapped up. Elijah could see that some of the pain had been elevated from him, which gave Elijah a respite. The werewolf bites had been cleaned and were no longer bleeding, but they were nasty looking.

"The bites were really deep so they definitely hurt" Elijah said. Noah didn't respond since he was out cold. Klaus entered the bedroom. "I wonder why my blood didn't work" Klaus said, stopping behind his brother. "I don't know either, but every supernatural has it's weaknesses, this must be it" Elijah said.

"Possibly" Klaus said. "He'll be infected for two days at most, let's hope it's sooner" Elijah said. "He's a Mikaelson, he'll make it through this" Klaus said. "After he is healed I will be hunting down some wolves" Elijah said darkly. Elijah knew that eleven bites couldn't be an accident, this was meant to make his son suffer. "We do not know that it was the Crescents" Klaus said, defending the wolves since they were apart of his plans.

"I will question Noah tomorrow, once I know who the culprits are I will be ending them immediately" Elijah said seriously. his tone brooking no argument. Klaus could tell that his older brother was serious. Suddenly Noah sat up and vomited blood all over his father. Elijah cradled his son in his arms as he threw up all over him, not caring in the slightest about his expensive suit.

Noah curled into his father for comfort after he was finished vomiting. Elijah knew that something else was wrong with his son when he heard his heartbeat, which was fast and erratic. The fever and clammy skin was common, along with vomiting. But that didn't explain the chills, dry coughs, and shallow breathing his son had. Klaus noticed it as well.

"I believe your son may have pneumonia" Klaus said once he saw Noah clutching

his chest in pain. "My chest hurts… someone's stabbing me" Noah moaned. "No one's stabbing you" Elijah assured, rubbing his son's back softly. "I will send out a vampire to retrieve him medicine" Klaus said. "Injections only, also have them get an IV for fluids to keep him hydrated and fed" Elijah said, getting a nod from Klaus.

Elijah laid Noah back down, who whimpered at the loss of contact. "It's okay Noah, you are safe" Elijah said softly. Noah calmed down somewhat at hearing his father's voice. "I didn't do anything wrong" Noah cried softly. Elijah rubbed his son's head softly, who whimpered. "I'm sorry mom… I'm sorry for… yelling at you" Noah mumbled, lost in the beginnings of hallucinations.

Elijah pulled away from his son, having made up his mind to just stand guard over him. Noah would moan and groan, occasionally rolling over in pain, trying to relieve it. Noah released a loud groan, then a scream of pain before falling unconscious for good. Elijah knew that Noah was dreaming and was curious, so he put his hands on his son's head. Immediately he was taken into his son's mind.

 _ **(Inside Noah's mind)**_

 _A four year old Noah was walking through the bayou, singing some random toon he had made up. He was dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and jeans with brand new tennis shoes on. Every wolf he would pass he would wave and give them a cheery smile, getting nods from the wolves in return. Noah hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, so he didn't realize he ended up right outside of the bayou. "What do we have here" a voice said._

 _Noah stopped in his tracks when two male vampires appeared five feet away from him. Noah had a toy train in his hand, which he dropped when he saw the vampires. "If it isn't a baby wolf to be" one of the vampire's sneered. "I'm peckish, what do you say we rid the world of one less mongrel" the other vampire laughed. At those words Noah spun around and vampire sped away._

 _Noah didn't make it far as the vampires rammed into him, throwing him ten feet and landing on the ground with a thud. "What are you mutt, you shouldn't be able to do that" a vampire demanded. Before Noah could respond six wolves came out of the trees and launched themselves at the two vampires. A younger version of Eve came running out, scooping up Noah into her arms and hugging him for dear life. "Don't you ever do that again young man" Eve scolded once she set him down in the campsite. "What were those mama" Noah inquired, scared._

" _They are what we call vampires… half of what you are" Eve said._

 _ **(. . .)**_

 _Noah was now seven, but instead of being in the bayou he was in the French Quarter with his mother. It was the first time he had been out of the bayou, so he couldn't help but to stare at everything in awe. Eve kept her son close as she did the shopping for the pack, getting food for the next full moon. Usually the two ate whatever the pack hunted, but since they were reverting to human form once every month they had a big dinner together on the night. She had her birthmark covered up so she wouldn't be spotted._

 _The day was simple, but nice for the duo. It was amazing to get out of the bayou, even though they were terrified of being caught, or at least Eve was. The two had stopped for lunch at a random cafe before heading back to the bayou._

 _ **(. . .)**_

 _Today was Noah's eleventh birthday, which happened to coincide of the night of the full moon. Eve decided to let him stay up late so he could have a birthday party with the pack as humans. The night was great, at least it was until Oliver started being mean towards him. "You don't belong here vampire spawn" Oliver sneered. This had been happening ever since the wolves took human form._

 _Noah wanted to cry so badly, but kept his cool for the entire night. Once the pack had taken on the form of wolves once again Noah went straight to his camper and cried._

 _ **(. . .)**_

 _Noah was now thirteen and crying. His mom had just died from the explosions in the bayou. "It's all my fault, why can't I be stronger" Noah mumbled. Noah felt the dark veins appear under his eyes, his eyes becoming blood red. The amber in his eyes stood out as his fangs shot out. 'This is who I am, a vampire… at least for now' Noah thought._

" _Someday I will be a hybrid, but not right now" Noah growled._


End file.
